Ni más, ni menos
by Han SunHee
Summary: Un simple acontecimiento puede cambiar la percepción que se tiene de una persona, y Hyūga Hinata aprendió aquello por las malas. Sasuke y Hinata eran pareja hasta que un desafortunado incidente les obliga a terminar. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Será Hinata capaz de perdonar el error del Uchiha? Y lo más importante: ¿Realmente quedó atrás aquél amor que le tenía?


**¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del SasuHina!**

 **Es la última vez, lo juro. Este capítulo no lo edito más o me quedo en un eterno dilema sin fin (XD) No sé por qué, pero de pronto sentí esas inmensas ganas de mandar todo al quinto infierno para poder continuar con la edición; además, supongo que ha salido bien, digo, son como 21,000 palabras** **—** **¿o más?** **—** **las que hay plasmadas aquí, sin contar las notas de autor y eso.**

 **Me cabreé mucho mientras terminaba de editarlo, pues cuando lo iba a corregir una última vez, no sé qué demonios pasó, y perdí la última parte del fic; estaba a punto de tirar todo a la mismísima ver-... ¡Sin embargo! Y por milagroso que suena, la versión que terminé haciendo me gustó mucho más que la original, así que no fue tan malo después de todo**

 **[Pero, no, no me hagan caso; ustedes siempre, SIEMPRE, guarden el documento después de escribir un párrafo (** **﹏** **)]**

 **En fin...**

 **Quiero disculparme con ustedes. Supuestamente iba a subir varias cosas el año pasado, justo cuando salí de vacaciones; al igual que éste, y la verdad, sé que no tengo perdón (Bueno, subí uno que otro corto que tenía por ahí guardado, así que no se quejen XD). Pero, nada más conseguí Project Mirai para la 3DS, el Hyrule Warriors y el Ocarina of Time, me olvidé hasta de que debía ir al baño. Si soy sincera, tenía esos momentos en los que me cabreaba cuando perdía en los tres juegos, sobre todo en el de Vocaloid. Estaba a pasos de hacer un fuckin' «Perfect». Si alguien ha probado éstos juegos de Vocaloid, sabrá lo frustrante que es perder cuando ya llevas más de 400 toques, o mejor dicho "Cool"; que de pronto tu mano queda peteada... y, sí, se va todo a la mierda.**

 **En pocas palabras, no quería desquitarme con los escritos. Así que por eso tampoco avancé mucho T_T**

 **¡Pero, bueno! Dejemos las excusas de lado, y vamos a lo importante...**

 **Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a quienes comenzaron a seguirme con esta historia que, si no mal recuerdo, fue con la que volví a FanFiction después de, ¿qué?** _ **¿3 años?**_ **XD Ya había comenzado desde antes, pero al darle una releída a esos escritos, sabía que no estaba en mi mejor momento. Cuando regresé con éste fanfic, hubo uno que otro altibajo** **—** **falta de inspiraci** **ó** **n, de tiempo, depresi** **ó** **n por seguir en una carrera que me absorb** **í** **a a horrores, lo t** **í** **pico** **—** **, pero eso no impidió que la retomara y le diera unos cuantos retoques, además de más drama, tragedia, «bullying» a Sakura... XD**

 **Posiblemente vean una gran diferencia de la primera versión, pero es precisamente por eso que hago las ediciones. Lo que dije nada más colgar esto,** _ **«Éste iba a ser sólo un Oneshot»,**_ **cambió radicalmente gracias a los reviews que me dejaron; decidí hacer a mi cerebro trabajar más de la cuenta para traer lo que ya conocen. El fic llevaba hasta el momento seis capítulos, pero dado a las ediciones, he logrado avanzar más y más. ¡Ah! Y no se preocupen, que ésta vez no lo estoy haciendo a lo tonto; es decir, ya tengo desarrollada la idea de lo que haré aquí.**

 **Una cosa que quiero recalcar bastante antes de que comiencen a leer es que, yo, no me voy a cortar ni un pelo —nunca lo hago, de hecho. Por eso, voy avisando desde ya, para que luego no me vengan con excusas típicas como** _ **«¡Válgame Dios con la crueldad que le haces a "x personaje"! Bájale un poco, ¿quieres? Ya parece anti»**_ **, o** _ **«Dejo el fic porque es demasiado triste para mí»**_ **porque eso no va a detener mis intenciones para con la trama; si hago las cosas, es por algo, y por eso estoy advirtiendo desde ya, ¿vale? El drama, ahí está, ni qué decir de la tragedia o el lenguaje soez o explícito en ciertas escenas; a algunas les parecerá fuerte, a otras les dará gusto (XD), pero sólo yo sé lo que estoy haciendo y por qué.**

 **[Por ello, sé que está de más advertir que es un fanfic enfocado a un público maduro, para** **mayores de 18 años** **si debo ser específica]**

 **Pero, ¿saben qué? Esta información es totalmente ridícula porque sé que algunas personas se pasarán toda esta advertencia por el** _ **Arco del Triunfo**_ **, así que me da igual. El que quiera leer, que lo lea; el que no** **…** **pues bien.**

 **[Por eso, mis queridas SasuHinas, no se sorprendan de lo que vaya a pasar en estos primeros capítulos. Las que me conocen de antes, ya saben cómo hago mis cosas XD]**

 **Tengo unas cuantas cosas más por decirles, pero esas serán hasta el final. Espero que disfruten esta nueva versión de la historia a la que más cariño le tengo, a la que adoro como el hijo que deseo no tener nunca^^**

 **Ahora sí... ¡Aburrrr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Mi maestro del trolleo! (?)

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está situado en un **Alternative Universe** , en donde se tratarán varios temas, como lo son **violencia, drama, Angst, romance** ; además de que habrá **lenguaje soez** y **escenas lime/lemon.**

Se centrará, sobre todo, en las parejas **NaruHina, SasuHina [SasuHinaNaru].** Además, habrá menciones de parejas como **SasuSaku, SasuKarin,** y otras más ligeras como **InoSai, entre otras**.

[Pequeña aclaración respecto al capítulo I: **alto** **contenido** **SasuSaku.** Se recomienda mucha **discreción y estómago fuerte (?)** ]

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«El amor no existe, sólo es una ilusión»**_

— _Sherwin John Delfin Regalado—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ni más, ni menos**

* * *

 **H** aruno Sakura era una chica con muchas virtudes y defectos como cualquier otro ser humano en la Tierra. Por ejemplo, ella era una de esas tantas jóvenes que son muy inteligentes por naturaleza, de las mejores estudiantes de su salón y posiblemente también del instituto. Era una de esas chicas cuyo carácter había que temer pues, pese a mostrar una personalidad simpática y sociable la mayoría del tiempo, cuando se enojaban era mejor no permanecer cerca si se quería salir ileso— _sobre todo físicamente_ —de uno de los ataques de furia que sufrían. En el caso de Sakura, aún si mostrase una figura escuálida y delicada, en realidad ella poseía una gran fuerza; misma que había adquirido gracias a las clases de defensa personal en las que decidió inscribirse tiempo atrás, cuando quiso demostrar, de una vez por todas, que no se podrían aprovechar de ella sin sufrir las consecuencias después.

La chica era hermosa, aunque ella misma no se lo creyera, pues tendía a fijarse en el cuerpo, cabello, e incluso en el color de ojos de sus otras compañeras de clase, para luego verse a sí misma y sentir algo parecido a la decepción cuando notaba la abismal diferencia entre sus características y las de ellas; tal y como pasó con una tal Shion: una chica de ojos claros con tonalidades púrpuras, cabello rubio y largo. Sakura pensaba que tenía su pelo muy bonito, y que era muchísimo mejor tenerlo así; y, aunque ella antes lo había tenido hasta la espalda también, un espantoso— _y ridículo_ —accidente con una goma de mascar, hacía unos meses, la había obligado a cortarlo hasta tenerlo por encima de los hombros.

Aun así, la Haruno tenía una belleza tal que se podría catalogar como exótica. Incluso varios de sus compañeros la lograron notar y hasta la elogiaban en varias ocasiones; pero ella, _lastimosamente_ , no se daba cuenta y por eso creía que era _«fea»_ , como siempre le decía Sai, uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Con el cabello corto de un peculiar y muy ridículo tono rosa que le recordaba al dulce de algodón que había en las ferias a las que solía ir de niña junto con sus padres, y un par de ojos que parecían, de alguna manera, llegar a combinar con éste al ser de un brillante verde que se asemejaba al matiz que tenían las piedras preciosas de las esmeraldas, la chica, evidentemente, se había ganado varios admiradores.

Empero, eso no impedía que ella siempre se sintiera muy acomplejada por otras partes específicas de su cuerpo. Cuando bajaba la cabeza y veía lo pequeño que era su busto, se deprimía más rápido; a diferencia del que poseía su tímida compañera y amiga, Hyūga Hinata, quien aún bajo los gruesos abrigos que solía usar de vez en cuando por encima del uniforme escolar, _siempre_ lograba resaltar y atraer miradas indiscretas que rayaban lo pervertido, y piropos demasiado atrevidos —lo que, a su vez, provocaba que la pobre chica de cabellos largos y azulinos enrojeciera de vergüenza.

Ese tipo de miradas y palabras que Sakura no había logrado nunca, _según ella._

Sin embargo, la que más resaltaba— _y que ella aborrecía a más no poder_ —era su frente. Ésa amplia parte de su rostro la había hecho ganarse los curiosos motes de _«frentona»_ , _«frente andante»_ , _«frontuda»;_ o, la que solía escuchar con más frecuencia: _«frente de Marquesina»_. A causa de esto, la chica de rosas cabellos había crecido con los recuerdos de una infancia muy dura en la que esos apodos; en comparación a los que solía usar su mejor amiga, Yamanaka Ino—la _típica_ rubia de ojos azules con tonos oliváceos y exuberante cuerpo—, esos eran más hirientes porque siempre habían venido acompañados de empujones y miradas de desdén, gestos que la mantenían apartada de los demás —acciones graves que la impidieron tener amigos.

Cuando se miraba al espejo todas las mañanas, mientras se arreglaba para ir a su centro de estudios, y sus ojos se topaban con lo que estaba arriba de sus finas cejas rosas, Sakura sentía un pequeño malestar al recordar el maltrato emocional de aquellos tiempos; y es que, a pesar de que todo esto fácilmente podría ignorarlo, ella era una persona demasiado sentimental en el interior. Era frágil y sensible, y, aunque no lo demostrase mucho, esos comentarios se le habían quedado bien grabados en la cabeza.

Aunque, claro, de vez en cuando tenía ésos pequeños momentos donde se convencía a sí misma que era hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro, que con su belleza y simpatía podría atrapar a cualquier chico que ella quisiera; de preferencia, sólo a aquél hombre de sus sueños, el que se volvería su pareja ideal: _el amor de su vida._

Tal vez podría sonar demasiado _cursi_ , pero, como casi todas las jóvenes de su edad, Sakura también quería entrar a ésa faceta de la vida en la que tener un novio _era lo máximo_. Ella deseaba con tantas fuerzas conseguir una pareja, pues nunca, en sus largos dieciocho años de vida, había llegado a tener la oportunidad. La de ojos verdes anhelaba un hombre que pudiera llegar a querer con tanta fuerza que incluso fuera a dolerle; un sentimiento que lograría con aquel que ella buscaba. Con el que, posteriormente, llegaría a casarse _completamente_ enamorada y, claro, llegaría a formar una numerosa familia, donde tener como primogénito a una niña era su más grande deseo.

 _«Seguramente seré la única del salón que nunca ha tenido un novio»,_ se dijo a sí misma muchísimas veces, mientras veía con aburrimiento el cielo por la ventana desde su lugar, el cuarto asiento de la tercera fila. Sakura volteó hacia el frente y frunció los labios cuando miró a su alrededor, en donde se dio cuenta de varias cosas, pero que, de entre todas esas, hubo _una_ que le molestó de sobremanera. _«Joder. Incluso Hinata ya tiene novio. ¡Y se suponía que la tímida era ella!»._

Se quejó mentalmente, ardiendo en una extraña inquietud cuando veía a la susodicha hablar encantada con un chico de rubia cabellera y unos brillantes ojos azules que siempre transmitían mucha alegría y diversión, aún en los peores momentos.

Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los pocos amigos que llegó a hacer en su infancia, primo lejano de su _némesis_ , Uzumaki Karin, y actual novio de Hyūga Hinata, era el mismo chico que, a pesar de haber estado casi todos los días buscándola y hostigándola sin cesar para que le concediera una cita, de un día para otro había disminuido los múltiples acosos a su persona y apenas la saludaba, sin dejar de lado el buen humor—pero con menos efusividad—, de pronto se había alejado de ella; y, cuando Haruno vino a darse cuenta de la falta que le hacía ése hiperactivo rubio que se había quedado prendado de ella y su inusual belleza, y que _siempre_ había estado a su lado, había sido demasiado tarde. Naruto ya estaba llevándole un ramo de flores a otra chica para pedirle una cita y, _posiblemente_ , una relación más allá de la amistad.

Sí, un ramo de rosas que él _jamás_ le llevó a ella.

Sin embargo, y sin saber cómo, éste hermoso arreglo floral de alguna manera había quedado hecho todo un desastre en el piso que daba al patio de baloncesto de la escuela; obviamente, nunca fue entregado a la destinada chica de perlados ojos. Sakura recordó muy bien que ése día fue la primera vez que vio muy cabreado a Naruto; la primera vez que le vio más alterado que cuando la defendió de unos bravucones en el sexto grado. No obstante, cuando ella quiso preguntarle qué le había sucedido, él ya se encontraba hablando amenamente con Hinata, como si aquél incidente no hubiera pasado; entonces, ella tuvo que tragarse el mal sabor de boca que le provocó verle feliz con la Hyūga.

Ya le preguntaría otro día.

—… _¡Y entonces, mi mamá me golpeó en la cabeza ´ttebayo!_

Salió abruptamente de sus pensares al ver que Naruto hablaba con gran júbilo de alguna tontería, posiblemente de ramen — _¡Vaya que eran bobas sus historias!_ Pensó Sakura, resoplando hastiada. La mayoría de sus relatos tenían la palabra _«ramen»_ en alguna parte. Inevitablemente, giró la cabeza en dirección al Uzumaki y se fijó con más detalle en la sonrisa boba que él estaba dedicándole a Hinata y cómo ésta era correspondida por una tímida de ella.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se lamentaba por no ser ella la que tuviera la suerte de tener a alguien como el rubio a su lado; a alguien que _siempre_ velara por su bienestar y la tratara con dulzura y delicadeza. Sin embargo, cuando soltó un suspiro lleno de pena, cayó en cuenta del absurdo rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos, por lo que dio un golpe a la mesa frente a ella que, a la vez, hizo respingar a las tres chicas que se encontraban sentadas cerca de su asiento. Sus dientes rechinaron con insoportable rabia y en su interior gritó un potente _«¡Shannarō!»._

—¡¿Otra vez tarde, Kakashi-sensei?!

Nuevamente, salió de sus estúpidas fantasías en cuanto la puerta del salón fue abierta de pronto y escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de alguien reclamando la ya conocida tardanza de su profesor de _Inglés_. Todas aquellas personas que habían estado de pie conversando con sus amigos, o simplemente viendo las afueras del edificio desde la ventana, pronto buscaron sus respectivos lugares y tomaron asiento. El profesor de _Inglés_ , Hatake Kakashi, entró a la habitación a paso calmo, con los libros bien afianzados bajo su brazo; aunque se mostrase seguro de su caminar, su rostro claramente mostraba las pocas— _casi nulas, más bien_ —ganas de estar ahí, al frente de una bola de vagos maleducados.

Sobre su boca, una curiosa bufanda le cubría como siempre, y, aunque aquello no llamó fuertemente la atención de los estudiantes, todavía estaban las dudas del por qué usaba aquél trapo cuando estaban en una época realmente calurosa. No obstante, a Haruno eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si Kakashi sufría alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa, que si era una extraña manía, o si simplemente era un raro _fan_ de las bufandas, nada de eso llamaba su atención; al menos, no ahora que su interés estaba puesto en _algo más._

Girando un poco su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, sus verdes ojos otearon de reojo la figura del popular Uchiha Sasuke, en el último asiento de la fila de sillas que estaban prácticamente pegadas a la ventana. El _típico_ galán del instituto que hacía suspirar a todas las chicas, tanto las de su edad, como también aquellas que pertenecían a los grupos menores; incluso, algunas de las mayores habían reparado ya en el atractivo muchacho, mirándole de vez en cuando con ojos brillantes cuando caminaba a través de los pasillos.

 _¿Y cómo no hacerlo?_

El chico poseía las facciones y características de todo un _Adonis_ : un lacio cabello azabache que, a pesar de llevar un estilo de peinado que bien parecía como si él no quería darle la debida importancia para mantenerlo fijo y ordenado, eso no importaba mucho, puesto que así sólo acentuaba más la imagen de rebelde que parecía querer mostrar. Conformado por sólo dos largos mechones al lado del rostro y un flequillo que cubría su frente, con las puntas apuntando hacia arriba en la parte trasera de su cabeza, ése estilo se había convertido en un rasgo _muy_ distintivo del Uchiha.

Respecto a su estatura, Sasuke era alto, y eso era algo que provocaba a las pocas— _en serio pocas_ —jóvenes que lograban atraer su atención, una desbordante emoción por el simple hecho de haber sido notadas por él. Debido a la diferencia de altura, el azabache tenía que inclinar la cabeza un poco hacia abajo; esa sola acción las hacía suspirar como bobas y, al final, terminaban en una especie de _shock_ , por lo que se quedaban sin habla. Y él, siendo una persona con _muy poca_ paciencia, chasqueaba la lengua y se alejaba con molestia.

Sakura sabía, a base de sus propias investigaciones, que aunque Sasuke no fuera muy musculoso, pero tampoco muy flácido, él solía ir al gimnasio de vez en cuando a entrenar _boxeo_. Ese deporte le interesó, y _demasiado_ _—_ además de volverse la verdadera razón del por qué quiso aprender a defenderse, de alguna manera se sentía un poco más cerca del Uchiha. Pero, lo más importante de todo es que, eso significaba que el chico sabría arreglárselas en una _«situación inesperada»_.

Inevitablemente, varias veces soñó con que Sasuke la defendía de un asalto al encontrarla, de _casualidad_ , en los lugares que él solía transitar; que luego de dar unos buenos golpes a su agresor y de asegurarse de que el tipejo no pudiera moverse en un buen rato, la preguntaría si se encontraba bien o si la había lastimado mucho. Sakura afirmaría tímidamente con su cabeza que sí, que estaba bien; aceptaría la mano que él le ofrecería con intención de ayudarla y luego ambos sentirían una fuerte corriente en sus pieles que les daría a entender que _sus sentimientos estaban conectados,_ que eran el uno para el otro.

Sakura solía soñar demasiado con el momento perfecto donde el hombre que ella tanto deseaba se le declararía de la manera más _cursi_ que pudiese imaginar: su amado la citaría un domingo por la mañana en un campo lleno de flores, las cuales estarían en pleno apogeo; de pronto, él aparecería con un inmenso oso de felpa, una caja de chocolates y un par de globos entre sus manos que tendrían escrito en ellos, con caligrafía perfecta: _«Amor mío. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?»_. Luego, él se arrodillaría para hacerle _precisamente_ ésa interrogante; ella lloraría de emoción, mientras agitaba de manera afirmativa su cabeza y se lanzaría a sus brazos; se darían un casto, pero _muy_ simbólico beso en los labios para, _finalmente_ , pasar todo el día juntos desbordando melosidad a donde sea que fueran.

 _Era su fantasía más anhelada._

Y, aunque toda esa ilusión sonaba _imposible_ si el hombre en cuestión se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke—quien era más conocido por su esencia de _«chico malo»_ , indiferencia total y un humor de perros, que su imagen de caballero amable y amoroso—, la de cabellos rosas aún mantenía la esperanza de que esa actitud fría que poseía él era sólo una fachada; que, en su interior, se encontraba oculto el _típico_ chico tímido y romántico que siempre velaría por el bienestar de su amada.

Otro rasgo del muchacho que llamaba bastante la atención, eran sus negros ojos alargados: normales para cualquier persona que sólo le mirase de refilón; pero, _terriblemente_ cautivadores para ella y las demás féminas. Enigmáticos como su dueño, aquellos orbes oscuros atrapaban a aquél que se le quedase mirando; y, si se era muy afortunado y Sasuke correspondía la mirada, esos ojos parecían querer penetrar la coraza de aquella persona y descubrir hasta sus más profundos secretos.

Sin embargo, la Haruno sabía que, lo que en serio seducía a las hormonas de las jóvenes—incluyéndola a ella misma—, era aquella aura que el azabache desprendía con su imponente presencia; el peligro que parecía rodear la figura del joven hacía creer a cualquiera que él era de esos aclamados líderes de las famosas _yakuza_ ¹; el jefe de una poderosa organización de narcotraficantes que solía camuflarse como un simple estudiante de dieciocho años para pasar desapercibido ante la _DEA_ ; o, en el peor y más imaginativo de los casos, que a lo mejor Sasuke era un peligroso asesino a sangre fría, y que sólo por rozar su hombro uno ya estaría encabezando su lista de futuras víctimas.

Todo un chico malo. _Un fascinante chico malo y rebelde._

Uchiha Sasuke, en efecto, era una persona con mucho misterio rodeándole; pero, Sakura creía que era sólo una farsa para opacar la verdad. Ella quería creer que, en realidad, el azabache era una persona solitaria que buscaba algo de atención. Hacía tiempo que sabía por parte de Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke—y, posiblemente, el _único_ que tenía—, que el Uchiha había perdido a sus padres en un espantoso incendio hacía unos años; que solamente él y su hermano mayor habían corrido con la suerte de no haber estado en casa en aquél momento, y sufrir el mismo destino.

No obstante, a causa de esto, Sasuke había sufrido mucho desde ese día. La joven de cabellos rosas creía que, debido al trauma que aquello le debió causar, era justo por eso que últimamente él era visto con varias chicas para _intentar_ aminorar ése _«temor»_ de que siempre estaría solo. Ya que su hermano se la pasaba siempre trabajando y casi no tenía tiempo para él, a lo mejor Sasuke veía que estar rodeado de mujeres sedientas de su atención le ayudaba, de alguna manera, a sentirse un poco mejor; y no lo decía sólo por el ámbito sexual.

Desde que el Uchiha menor entró a esa edad en la que sentía que debía saciar ciertas _necesidades_ distintivas de cualquier joven con las hormonas alborotadas, muchas mujeres de varias edades habían logrado pasar por su cama; pero, ninguna había logrado hacerlo más de una sola noche. Al parecer, todavía no había alguien que lograra captar el completo interés de Sasuke; nadie parecía ser digna de convertirse en su pareja formal, al menos. Ninguna había logrado conseguir ablandar el frío y duro corazón que él poseía; ninguna había logrado hacerle sonreír de manera sincera. Ninguna era suficiente; _ninguna valía la pena._

Pero, Sakura estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso. Haría que su adorado Sasuke-kun se fijara en ella y se convertiría en su novia oficial. La de ojos jade le haría sentir lo que era el amor de verdad, el anhelo de estar con alguien que sí valía la pena, para que así él ya no tuviera que buscar _«cariño»_ en todas aquellas zorras que sólo lo veían como una especie de filete _Charbroiled Kobe²._ Ella, Haruno Sakura, sería la _única_ mujer en la vida de Uchiha Sasuke, costase lo que costase.

El sonido de libros cerrándose de golpe, lápices chocando contra la madera de las mesas y suspiros llenos de alivio, resonaron en el salón, haciendo que Sakura parpadeara varias veces, confundida. ¿Acaso la clase había terminado ya? — _¡¿En serio?!_ Giró su cabeza, buscando con la mirada a aquél maestro de grisácea cabellera, encontrándole rápidamente bajo el umbral de la puerta, abandonando el aula a paso rápido; muy contradictorio y notable el cambio a cuando ingresó a ésta. Se ruborizó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que, incluso, la pizarra ya estaba limpia, como si no hubiese sido utilizada ese día; empero, Sakura había visto cuando Kakashi escribió con un marcador azul el tema de _«Los verbos irregulares»_ en ella.

Imitando los movimientos de sus compañeros, para así disimular que no había pasado toda la clase admirando al chico de sus sueños, Haruno empezó a guardar todos sus útiles dentro de su pequeño bolso rosa. Sólo esperaba que, _en_ _serio_ , nadie se hubiese dado cuenta que estuvo realmente ausente en clases, pensando en cómo acercarse a Uchiha Sasuke; planeando una manera de cómo debería de demostrarle que ella le quería de verdad; visualizando en su mente cómo sería estar en una relación con el chico de cabellos oscuros que parecía querer comérsela con la mirada.

—Haruno Sakura, ¿eh?

Colocándose los audífonos en sus orejas, y pulsando en su móvil la canción de _«Centuries»_ de los _Fall Out Boys_ , para posteriormente guardarlo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, Uchiha Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Sin prisa, se puso de pie y, sin quitar sus ébanos ojos de la figura de la joven de extraño cabello rosa, se preguntó por qué esa mujer le miraba tanto, supuestamente disimulando que no lo hacía; sus constantes miradas y sonrojos le estaban empezando a sacar de quicio. Si todavía no le decía nada cruel para espantarla era porque, inevitablemente, a veces se preguntaba cómo sería estar en la misma cama con la siempre _correcta_ _y aplicada_ Haruno Sakura; cómo sería la cara de gozo que pondría cada segundo que le metiera la polla y la reclamara como suya.

No pudo evitar pensar en el éxtasis que le provocaría a la joven delegada cada vez que la embistiera con fuerza, hasta hacerla gritar como una _perra_ _loca;_ la sola imagen de una desesperada Sakura rasguñándole la espalda, mientras le pedía que acelerara el ritmo, le hizo sonreír con sorna. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que, desde hacía tiempo, ella _prácticamente_ babeaba por el suelo que pisaba; sería casi imposible que pudiera negarse a cualquier cosa que le dijese, así fuese tener un rápido y sucio _revolcón_ con él. Fue por eso mismo que el azabache tampoco se molestó en idear un plan demasiado complejo para abordarla y convencerla de irse a su departamento; sería tan sencillo hacerla caer en sus redes, como también deshacerse de ella cuando la hubiese marcado.

Gruñó con cierta rabia cuando la susodicha le miró por el rabillo del ojo, antes de abandonar el salón de clases, ligeramente ruborizada; últimamente estaba portándose como un imbécil al querer meterse con cuanta mujer se le cruzase enfrente. Él acreditaba su estupidez a que era un joven pasando por la jodida época de las _«hormonas revolucionadas»_ ; pero, también hacía alusión a que sólo quería, por un momento, sacarse el estrés de los últimos meses que se traía encima. Soltando un suspiro cansado, Sasuke cogió su mochila y se la echó al hombro sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida del aula.

Echando una última mirada al interior de éste, y fijándose sin mucho interés en las pocas personas que aún no tenían planes de irse, frunció profundamente el entrecejo cuando escuchó la estridente risa de Uzumaki Naruto resonar por la estancia, mientras una chica de largos y rubios cabellos le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil. Pensó en lo estúpidos que ambos blondos se veían haciendo el tonto, y aceleró el paso en dirección a la azotea de la escuela, esperando a que llegara la hora en que decidiera llevar a cabo su estrategia con la de ojos esmeralda. Hacía un par de días que no echaba un buen polvo y él necesitaba sacarse el mal humor de la manera más sencilla posible; así sus entrañas se retorcieran al imaginarse en el mismo lecho que Sakura, recordó el regocijo que _posiblemente_ sentiría al dejarla botada.

Sólo esperaba que, _por lo menos_ , le hiciera llegar al orgasmo antes de dejarla llorando.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 **The chosen one:** _«Even I know you were in trouble, I prefer you»._

* * *

Eran las cuatro y veintidós de la tarde cuando Sakura caminaba a paso rápido por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela de _Fukiai_ ³, mientras sostenía entre sus delgados brazos una gran pila de papeles importantes, en dirección a la sala de maestros, ubicado en el tercer piso. Bufando por tercera vez, se maldijo a sí misma y a su mala suerte de tener manos de mantequilla.

Cuando las clases con la maestra de _Ciencias_ acabaron, Haruno se empeñó en guardar rápidamente sus útiles en el bolso, con la esperanza de que, tal vez, podría ver al Uchiha por última vez ese día. Según había podido notar, Sasuke siempre parecía tener cierta prisa por salir del salón, por lo que era de los primeros en abandonar la clase, aún si ésta todavía no terminaba. Si se apresuraba, a lo mejor podría esconderse detrás de una pared cercana a los armarios de los zapatos y observarle marchar con total fascinación; o, si corría con mejor suerte, tal vez hasta podría acompañarle en el camino, aludiendo que vivía en la misma dirección de él, forjando una conversación sobre cualquier cosa que fuese interesante para el moreno.

Sin embargo, por azares del destino— _o simplemente mala suerte_ —, a Sakura se le había caído el estuche de lápices que estaba a punto de guardar junto con sus otras cosas; pero, al estar éste abierto, todos los colores y lapiceros terminaron desparramados alrededor de su asiento. Apretando los puños y maldiciendo en voz baja, miró hacia todos lados, esperando que alguien se dignase a ayudarle; sin embargo, todos se estaban arremolinando en la puerta del salón, empujándose como animales salvajes para ver quién salía primero de esa _«prisión»_. Al ver esto, la de cabello rosa puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua; todos sus compañeros eran tan inmaduros como el mismo Naruto que, como era de esperarse, fue de los primeros en aquel tumulto. Sin más remedio, Sakura suspiró y, poniéndose de rodillas en el piso, comenzó con la faena de recoger todas sus cosas; teniendo, incluso, que hacer maniobras entre los asientos para alcanzar algunos que se habían alejado un poco más que los otros.

Una vez que hubo colocado el último lapicero de tinta negra de vuelta a su cartuchera, Sakura se levantó y la echó con cierta rabia en su bolso; lo cerró de un sólo tirón y se dirigió a zancadas a la salida, dándose cuenta que, afortunadamente, ya no había nadie más bloqueando la puerta; no estaba de humor para aguantar más retrasos. Sin embargo, la mala suerte parecía estar de su lado pues, justo antes de que cruzase la puerta, Kurenai la detuvo con un solo llamado usando su apellido. Haciendo una mueca que la mujer no pudo notar, la aludida se dio media vuelta y le sonrió nerviosa, esperando que le dijera de una buena vez qué deseaba; disimuladamente miró el reloj de muñeca que traía puesto y maldijo mentalmente al ver la hora, era más que seguro que su querido Sasuke-kun ya se habría marchado a su casa.

 _«Shannarō»._

Al final, la maestra Kurenai la había pedido de favor que la ayudase a llevar un montón de papeles—de quién sabrá qué cosa—a la sala de maestros. Sakura había intentado buscar una excusa para escaquearse de aquello, molesta de que le hubiese evitado la dicha de ver a su querido Sasuke-kun —aunque, en realidad, la culpable hubiese sido ella misma al caérsele el estuche. No obstante, sólo bastó echar una rápida mirada al estómago hinchado de la mayor para asentir totalmente resignada. Debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo, la Haruno no podía ignorar las indicaciones de la mujer de ojos rojos como si nada; ese acto de egoísmo sólo le restaría puntos en tratar de verse como una buena mujer para Sasuke, y provocaría que no la hiciera caso por ser tan indiferente con respecto al estado delicado de su maestra.

La de ojos jade bufó y, saliendo de sus pensamientos, bajó un poco la cabeza e infló las mejillas; ella _no_ quería ganarse el desprecio del azabache por ser tan comodona e insensible. Por eso mismo, ahora estaba muy al pendiente de no dejar caer ningún papel al suelo o, incluso, de caerse ella misma; pero, caminar se le estaba dificultando terriblemente por culpa de los documentos que le impedían mantener una buena visión de lo que tenía al frente. Por esa misma razón, Sakura no alcanzó a ahogar el grito que escapó de sus rosados labios cuando, repentinamente, algo la hizo perder el equilibrio. Seguidamente, uno de sus brazos fue cogido con algo de fuerza, jalándola con rapidez hacia uno de los tantos salones que componía el pasillo donde estaba recorriendo; cerró los ojos con firmeza, esperando con muchísimo miedo el impacto de su cuerpo contra el duro suelo. Empero, al último segundo, asombrosamente logró estabilizarse al apoyarse en una de las paredes; un acto que, así hubiese sido por puro instinto, provocó que soltara todos los papeles de suma importancia. El escandaloso ruido de éstos fue lo único que se escuchó en toda la estancia; _todos_ los documentos acabaron regados por el suelo.

Haruno abrió los ojos de golpe ante el sonido y miró nerviosa hacia abajo; bastó un rápido vistazo para darse cuenta que su importantísimo encargo, en realidad, se trataba de exámenes de otro curso al que la maestra también impartía, además de los ensayos que habían hecho ella y su grupo hacía unos minutos. Totalmente mezclados entre sí, ahora no era más que un completo desastre. Su ceño se frunció poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto de que sus rosadas cejas parecían ser una sola, una vena palpitó en su amplia frente y sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. De inmediato se enderezó, notablemente furiosa; arreglar aquello le llevaría un buen rato, quizás hasta más tiempo del que demoró en llevarlos de un lugar a otro.

Gruñendo como un perro rabioso, Sakura se giró rápidamente para enfrentar al culpable de su nuevo e innecesario trabajo, dispuesta a soltarle unos cuantos improperios inadecuados para el vocabulario de cualquier dama, con el propósito de _obligarle_ a ayudarla en lo que él—o ella—provocó con su estupidez. Mas, cuando sus verdes orbes se sincronizaron con unas perlas totalmente oscuras escudriñándola con una intensidad que la abrumó, su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido y sus labios se separaron a duras penas para decir algo; sin embargo, lo único que salió de ellos fueron débiles balbuceos que apenas le permitieron pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona.

—Sasuke... -kun.

El susodicho de cabellera azabache se quedó sin decir palabra alguna, poniéndola todavía más nerviosa; su cuerpo se negó a reaccionar a los estímulos que su cerebro intentaba enviar a sus piernas, diciéndole que lo mejor era que se fuera de ese lugar. Desviando la cabeza para evitar que él notase el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas, su verde mirada se enfocó en todo lo que había a su alrededor, notando las sillas colocadas de manera correcta y cuidadosa sobre las mesas que se encontraban ahí; fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en uno de los tantos salones que permanecían vacíos por razones desconocidas, pero que, a pesar de eso, siempre estaban en perfectas condiciones. _No_ era un maldito sueño de fantasía: Uchiha Sasuke y ella, Haruno Sakura, estaban en esa habitación _totalmente_ _solos_ , en una hora _convenientemente_ libre de cualquier entrometido que les pudiese joder el momento. Era algo tan insólito de creer, por lo que, disimuladamente, ella se pellizcó el antebrazo derecho; apretó los labios, haciendo una mueca al sentir la incomodidad que le provocó el acto. Inmediatamente, evitó como pudo que se hiciera presente la jovial sonrisa que se quiso asomar a través de éstos al corroborar que _realmente_ no era un sueño.

Rápidamente volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre la imponente figura del joven de mirada penetrante, haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por querer decirle cualquier cosa; se arriesgaría a preguntarle la razón del por qué la había jalado de esa manera. Irremediablemente, una parte de sus más utópicos sueños vino a su mente: si Sasuke estaba ahí con ella, es porque _algo necesitaba de ella._ Gritó emocionada en su interior ante el rumbo que llevaron sus pensamientos; si el Uchiha le decía cualquier cosa que alegara que quería convertirla en su novia, Sakura inmediatamente accedería sin más.

Sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron atoradas de nuevo en su garganta justo en el momento que sintió, de pronto, cómo era apresada contra la misma pared que hacía unos instantes había usado como soporte para recuperar el equilibrio. Ahogó un gemido de dolor en cuanto el cuerpo del hombre se le había acercado demasiado; se atrevía a decir que, con sumo deleite, pudo oler la masculina fragancia de menta—y, ¿ajenjo?—que Sasuke desprendía.

—Sakura.

Fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando el Uchiha pronunció su nombre, con voz sumamente ronca, haciéndola ruborizar en demasía; sintió sus piernas temblar como gelatina al percibir el rostro del otro cada vez más cerca del suyo, al punto de apreciar la pesada respiración. Sakura se sentía cada vez más agitada con la sola cercanía de su amado; pero, las cosas se complicaron de verdad al sentirse casi desfallecer en el segundo que el joven, _por fin_ , chocó sus labios con los suyos, de una manera tan brusca que le intentó separar de inmediato, asustada por el repentino acto; no obstante, él sujetó firmemente sus mejillas con ambas manos, provocándole un leve dolor que la hizo soltar un quejido lastimero.

En el mismo instante que ella entreabrió la boca, Sasuke aprovechó para introducir rápidamente su lengua, moviéndola con ímpetu de un lado a otro, procurando no dejar ni un solo rincón sin recorrer; cerró los ojos y se juntó más al delicado cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rosas, haciendo que esos pequeños, pero firmes pechos se rozaran con su torso. Uchiha podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que ése era el _primer_ beso que la Haruno recibía en toda su vida; ella seguramente no se había esperado que fuera así. La experiencia que había adquirido con sus fortuitos encuentros le advirtió, con sumo regocijo, que Sakura probablemente habría anhelado experimentar con más cuidado y delicadeza aquel hecho; empero, eso a él le importaba una mierda, por lo que volvió el contacto aún más brusco.

Por otro lado, y sintiéndose rendida ante las caricias que los belfos del moreno le daban a los suyos, Sakura, gustosa, decidió por fin poner de su parte para corresponder al ósculo. Después de todo, ¿cuántas eran las probabilidades de que el hombre más guapo y popular que hubiese conocido jamás, besara de nuevo a una chica común y sin gracia como ella? Probablemente, y sin temor a equivocarse, casi nula; no iba a perder esa oportunidad, aún si estuviera contra sus principios ser tan _lanzada_.

Mas, en el momento que ella también quiso introducir su lengua en la boca del joven, éste cortó la fricción abruptamente, haciendo que un sonido húmedo hiciera eco en toda la estancia, mientras sus labios seguían unidos por una fina línea de saliva. Sin separarse de ella por completo, y sin abrir aún los ojos, Sasuke pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la Haruno, recogiendo los restos de saliva para, _finalmente_ , dejarla libre.

Completamente aturdida por sentir un repentino ardor extendiéndose por todo su abdomen debido al reciente acto del Uchiha, Sakura sintió que ésta abrumadora y terriblemente agradable sensación se trasladaba más abajo, específicamente hacia su centro femenino; sonrió para sus adentros al saberse excitada. ¿Que cómo sabía aquello? Pese a nunca haber dado un beso antes, muchísimo menos tener una pareja, ella no era la santa que varios creían que era; muchas veces la de ojos verdes había sentido ese gratificante calor recorrer su intimidad, al punto de satisfacerse a sí misma para aplacarlo. No era nada nuevo para ella sentirse así, por lo que no se asustó tanto cuando la profunda y ronca voz de Sasuke le taladró los oídos; no obstante, sí que jadeó tenuemente cuando él llevó la mano derecha hacia su cintura y la apretó contra sí. Sakura pudo sentir con gozo el fornido cuerpo del moreno aplastar sus pechos; y, aunque en varias ocasiones se quejó de su pequeño tamaño, ésta vez ella sintió que encajaban a la perfección con el amplio torso de Sasuke.

—Sakura —Uchiha menor volvió a llamarla, enterrando los dedos en la pequeña cintura de la joven para sacarla de su repentina enajenación. La vio dar un respingo y mirarle sorprendida, por lo que sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te quedaste con ganas de más.

—Sasuke-kun, yo… —Inconscientemente, ella asintió frenéticamente, haciendo que la sonrisa maliciosa del susodicho aumentara.

—Qué bien —exclamó mientras la veía cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, a la vez que entreabría los labios y se acercaba impetuosamente a su rostro. Sin embargo, Sasuke la detuvo de inmediato al poner el pulgar de su mano izquierda sobre sus labios, mientras los repasaba de manera lenta y pausada, haciéndola suspirar ansiosa—. Hmph. No desesperes —Mirándola fijamente, los dedos en su cintura empezaron a moverse para darle ligeras caricias que la hicieron sentir un placentero escalofrío—. Yo también deseo lo mismo… —Bajó la mano del rostro femenino y se acercó para juntar sus frentes, respirando agitadamente—. Joder, Sakura, no sabes _cuánto deseo besarte._

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun!

Emocionada por sus palabras, volvió a hacer otro intento de besarle, pero él la frenó nuevamente.

—Perfecto —habló, frunciendo el ceño mientras evadía por todos los medios que ella juntara sus labios—. Te estaré esperando esta noche frente al _Higashi Yuenchi_ _₄_ , a las ocho en punto —Le dijo, sorprendiéndola al punto de que paró sus intentos de besarle—. No sé si podré resistir _tanto_ _tiempo_ sin tocar tus labios con los míos, así que sé puntual, _¿sí?_

—Sí, ¡sí! ¡Ahí estaré a las ocho! Oh, _mi amado Sasuke-kun_ , yo tampoco podré resistir tanto tiempo sin tus besos, mi amor. —Haruno accedió de inmediato, importándole muy poco lo rápido que habían sucedido las cosas, y haciendo que Sasuke sonriera con perversión; no obstante, ella no notó esta mueca por intentar, una vez más, besarle.

Harto ya de la estúpida persistencia de la mujer, Uchiha la soltó velozmente y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de sus manos que, repentinamente, habían empezado a pasearse de manera descarada por su torso—. Bien, entonces… Espero que no tardes ni un segundo más del tiempo establecido, _mi amor._ —Escupió con repulsión las mismas palabras que ella le había evocado; pero, nuevamente, Sakura no se dio cuenta de ello porque sus ojos verdes empezaron a brillar, ilusionados de que su adorado la llamase así.

Dándole la espalda, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se echó las manos al bolsillo, encaminándose hacia la salida del salón, indiferente a las emociones que había causado en la chica de cortos cabellos. Para él, todo aquél circo que montó fue como si nunca hubiera pasado; le importaba _muy_ poco si ella se quedó con ganas de más. Por ahora, sólo quería quitarse el desagradable picor que los labios de Sakura dejaron en los suyos. El excesivo toque de cerezas en el brillo labial que ella traía le hizo fruncir los labios, asqueado; por eso, ahora tenía que esperar a beber un buen trago de _Whisky,_ u otra bebida fuerte, para que le quitase también el mal sabor de boca.

En un acto infantil e impropio de él, se desquitó de la Haruno cuando pateó con saña algunos de los documentos que seguían en el piso, fingiendo no haberlos visto.

Una vez que la puerta cerrándose de golpe resonó, Sakura salió de su ofuscación dando un brinco, asustada; sólo entonces pudo notar que el Uchiha ya había abandonado el salón, dejándola sola. No le tomó mucha importancia, puesto que lo que recién había sucedido entre ellos realmente la había dejado perpleja, pero también muy encantada. Todavía no podía entender lo que había pasado. Es decir, Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular de todo el instituto, al que todas las mujeres perseguían, _¡¿la había besado?!_ Muchas veces imaginó que sería el amor de su vida quien le arrebataría su primer beso, y se sentía de verdad contenta de que _realmente_ hubiese sido así; tal vez hubo un poco de rudeza por parte del Uchiha, logrando asustarla. Empero, sus labios y sus cuerpos habían hecho un contacto demasiado íntimo; eso era lo que más importaba, al fin y al cabo.

Además, y para cerrar con broche de oro, el azabache la había citado para verla esa noche, alegando la desesperación que sentía por volverla a besar. _¡Incluso le había dicho «mi amor»!_

—Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun me ha besado. —murmuró para sí misma, llevándose una mano a sus rosados labios, sintiéndolos un poco secos debido a la falta del brillo labial que se había puesto esa mañana. Entonces, se dio cuenta que era porque ahora, _seguramente,_ éste estaba en los belfos del azabache. Sonriendo como tonta, se cubrió la boca para que el grito que quiso abandonar su garganta, no fuese escuchado.

¿Estaba soñando acaso? No, no era así. El fuerte pellizco que se dio en el brazo, cuando Sasuke se le había acercado, la hizo morderse el labio inferior de dolor, cerciorándose que estaba _bien_ despierta; que todo aquello, en realidad, había sucedido, ¡que no había sido producto de su imaginación o uno de sus múltiples sueños! Uchiha Sasuke la había besado con pasión, con posesión, y la había citado para esa noche; no había más que decir, _ese era el mejor día de su vida_.

Pero, de pronto, su sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse cuando una interrogante muy común se hizo presente en su mente: _«¿por qué?»_

¿Por qué Sasuke-kun la había besado? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun la había agarrado de aquella manera? Ella no era atractiva como las mujeres con las que él se había metido; tampoco tenía una voz sensual que provocase deseo o excitase con facilidad. Su cabello cercenado de manera irregular, por no mencionar que era de un pueril tono rosa, no era nada comparado a las largas y sedosas cabelleras de aquellas mujeres; su pecho era demasiado pequeño y sus curvas no estaban tan definidas como las de otras. Sakura pensó por un fugaz momento que, a lo mejor, todo era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte del Uchiha; pero, tan pronto como esa idea vino, también se fue. El azabache no era el típico joven que perdía el tiempo en hacer estúpidas bufonadas, él siempre era franco con sus palabras e intereses; si algo no le parecía, lo decía y ya; si algo quería, lo decía y ya.

Y, en ese momento, Uchiha Sasuke parecía _querer_ a Haruno Sakura.

—¿Acaso él...? ¿Sasuke-kun está…? —Esta vez no se reprimió y pegó un fuerte grito, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a las mejillas, sintiéndolas en extremo calientes cuando la interrogante que exclamó en voz baja fue completada en su mente, a manera de aseveración. Sakura estaba que no cabía de la emoción; sus plegarias al fin fueron escuchadas. ¡Sasuke-kun le pediría ser su novia oficial! Mejor aún, _¡la única novia que él hubiese tenido y tendrá alguna vez!_ Ahora, _definitivamente_ , ya _no_ podía esperar para que la noche llegase.

Sasuke ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por saber qué tipo de mujer ocuparía su cama la próxima semana, pues la chica de cabellos rosas se encargaría de darle todo lo que él necesitase para que ya no se viese en esa necesidad de estar en los brazos de otra; ella ahora sería su novia y lo tendría muy bien atendido.

 _«¡Sasuke-kun y yo por fin seremos pareja!»_

* * *

Luego de— _por fin_ —haber terminado de ordenar todo el desastre del suelo, mordiéndose el labio preocupada cada vez que veía un papel sucio por alguna extraña razón, Sakura llevó todos esos documentos al lugar que Kurenai le había indicado. El maestro de _Matemáticas_ , Sarutobi Asuma, quien además era el esposo de la maestra de ojos carmesíes, le agradeció en nombre de su mujer; no obstante, la joven le restó importancia del por qué su maestra ya no estaba ahí y salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban, en dirección a su casa. Ya casi eran las seis de la tarde, lo que significaba que ya sólo le quedaban dos horas para arreglarse antes de la gran cita. _¡Definitivamente no podía perder tiempo!_

No dejó de correr en ningún momento, por lo que fue reprendida varias veces por las personas con las que colisionaba accidentalmente, obligándose a voltear hacia atrás y exclamar una vaga disculpa, antes de volver a chocar con alguien más. Pero, a la cuarta vez dejó de excusarse; había sido un jodido círculo vicioso.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, una pequeña y acogedora residencia de dos pisos, abrió y cerró la puerta de la entrada con muchísimo cuidado, procurando no hacer ningún sonido que delatase su llegada tardía. Se quitó los zapatos con lentitud, poniéndolos en el _Genkan_ _₅_ con cuidado, procurando que éstos estuviesen volteados hacia la salida _₆_ ; se puso de pie y se colocó las pantuflas rosas que le pertenecían. De puntillas, caminó un poco y se asomó por la pared que dividía el _Genkan_ de la sala común, notando que sus padres se encontraban _precisamente_ ahí, mirando tranquilos la televisión. Soltando un suspiro que denotaba su alivio, Sakura reanudó sus intenciones de escabullirse lo más rápido posible hasta su habitación, queriendo escapar a la vez del sermón de su madre.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin había alcanzado las escaleras que daban a su _refugio_ , su _huida_ fue detenida por una mujer de rubios y cortos cabellos, llamándola con rudeza.

—¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?!

Haruno Mebuki se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño con fiereza al ver a su única hija pretender pasar de ellos como si nada, cuando claramente ella se dio cuenta de su presencia nada más puso un pie dentro del hogar. Se acercó dando zancadas y, alzando aún más la voz, volvió a interrogarla.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Haruno menor resopló, realmente fastidiada y puso los ojos en blanco; su madre estaba exagerando de nuevo. _¡Sólo se había atrasado dos horas!_ Sin embargo, y pese al tedioso momento en que tuvo que fungir como recadera, no se arrepentía ni un poco haber llegado tarde; incluso el regaño de su madre le pareció una nimiedad al resonar en su mente lo que había pasado con el guapísimo de Sasuke en aquél salón vacío. Entonces, también recordó que tenía una sesión de besos pendiente con el susodicho, por lo que, al darse media vuelta, suspiró mentalmente y le sonrió levemente a la mujer. Mebuki la miró totalmente patidifusa por su reacción, pues lo normal era que Sakura empezara a berrear porque se le había llamado la atención, como solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo; empero, ahí estaba, sonriéndole como si sus palabras no la hubiesen afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Kurenai-sensei me pidió que la ayudase con unos documentos. Eran demasiados, por eso tardé en regresar, ¿contenta? —explicó sin dar mayor detalle. No era una mentira, después de todo; inclusive omitió el momento en que los papeles se le cayeron al suelo, esa explanación sobraba. No obstante, Sakura no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran levemente al recordar, _sin querer_ , la ávida lengua de Sasuke invadir y recorrer su cavidad bucal; fue inevitable pensar en ello ahora que tenía en mente que recibiría más de esas caricias en breves instantes. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta; no quería que sus padres se enteraran que saldría a una cita o, _definitivamente_ , no habría ninguna. La rubia seguro la atiborraría de preguntas y la prohibiría _tajantemente_ la salida debido a la hora establecida.

La mayor alzó una ceja, atónita de su vaga respuesta y el repentino rubor que cubrió sus mofletes; mas, antes de que se atreviera a decir algo más, el hombre de la casa apareció en escena, sonriéndole a la joven de cabellos rosas.

—Por eso has tardado, ¿no, Sakura? —Haruno Kizashi apoyó un brazo en el hombro izquierdo de su mujer y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, acariciándola un poco, mientras meditaba en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos en los que la de ojos jade comenzó a mover su pie de manera constante, impaciente por irse a su habitación; estaba perdiendo tiempo por culpa de su padre. Si llegaba tarde a su cita y hacía que Sasuke se enfureciera con ella, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

No obstante, y antes de seguir pensando en las torturas que le aplicaría al robusto hombre en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, el incesante movimiento se detuvo bruscamente cuando él soltó una carcajada y asentía con la cabeza a la chica.

—Bueno, la verdad es que esperábamos que llegaras un poco más temprano porque…

—Porque es tu obligación. —aclaró Mebuki rápidamente.

—Porque tu madre y yo queríamos salir esta noche —Continuó él, sonriendo levemente ante la mueca fastidiada que hizo la mujer a su lado; caso contrario a su hija que adquirió un brillo de expectación en sus verdes ojos ante sus palabras—. Es nuestro aniversario, así que queríamos pasarla bien; ya sabes, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. —Alzó las cejas con picardía en dirección a Mebuki, quien sólo atinó a ruborizarse levemente y reírse nerviosa, olvidándose del enfado que traía encima.

—¡Oh, cariño! No digas esas cosas frente a Sakura.

—¡Descuida! A ella no le importa que sus padres se demuestren amor, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Pero la aludida ya no los escuchaba. Su mente se desconectó en el momento que su padre anunció que saldría con su madre esa noche; la misma noche de su cita. Sakura se sintió la joven más afortunada del mundo. ¡Era simplemente perfecto!

—En fin, tal vez no regresemos hasta mañana por la tarde, así que...

Definitivamente, era _demasiado_ afortunada.

La de cabellos rosas asintió frenéticamente, sonriendo abiertamente y, sin dejar a su padre terminar de hablar, se acercó a ambos adultos para capturarles en un repentino abrazo que los asfixió; les deseó una muy buena velada, y les dijo que ni se molestaran en decirle lo que tenía que hacer porque ya no era una niña y sabía cuidarse perfectamente sola; cuando se separó, agregó que no se atrevieran a llamarla y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

Mebuki y Kizashi sólo atinaron a mirarse extrañados, siendo el hombre quien añadiese, un tanto divertido, que era normal lo que acababa de acontecer debido a que su niñita ya era toda una joven de diecisiete años, y no deseaba sentirse tan agobiada por sus padres. La rubia sólo negó con la cabeza, suspirando resignada.

* * *

Una vez que la puerta principal de la residencia resonó, Sakura supo que por fin se encontraba sola en casa, así que no desperdició ni un segundo más; se separó de la puerta en la que se había apoyado para escuchar los movimientos de sus padres y se levantó del suelo donde se había arrodillado, frotándose las piernas con una mueca de incomodidad, pues se le habían adormecido un poco. Dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, fue hasta el armario en dos grandes zancadas y lo abrió para comenzar a sacar casi toda la ropa que tenía en él, dejándola regada sobre su cama y parte del suelo. Una vez que la mayor parte de éste estuvo vacío, se dio la vuelta y se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras paseaba su verde mirada por cada camisa, pantalón, y hasta las faldas que solía usar casi siempre; sin embargo, ninguna de esas prendas logró convencerla por completo de que fueran el atuendo perfecto para que Sasuke quedara encantado, al punto de querer comérsela con sus negros y atemorizantes ojos.

—Joder, todo es tan simple. ¿Realmente esta ropa es mía? —exclamó entre dientes al alzar una camisa de mangas largas frente a ella—. La _cerda_ tenía razón cuando decía que me faltaba ir más seguido al centro comercial. —Reconoció con pesar, dejando caer su cabeza en una expresión que manifestaba su derrota. A veces odiaba cuando Ino decía la verdad respecto a su apariencia, en especial cuando se metía con su ropa; no obstante, ésta vez tenía que impresionar a un chico.

Y no a cualquier _chico,_ sino al más guapo y popular; por eso, rápidamente se hizo una nota mental en la que se recordó que, ahora que sería novia de Uchiha Sasuke, tenía que empezar a poner más empeño en su apariencia.

Estaba a punto de soltar un fuerte grito lleno de frustración por la impaciencia e impotencia de querer llegar a verse bien para el apuesto Uchiha, hasta que, como si se tratase de una fuertísima revelación respecto a la cura de una enfermedad mortal, Sakura levantó la cabeza de golpe y corrió hacia otro armario que tenía en el cuarto; uno que casi no ocupaba, ya que sólo lo utilizaba para guardar aquellos vestidos que rara vez se ponía debido a la formalidad que destilaban. Abrió las puertas con brusquedad y pasó sus manos por todos éstos, hasta que por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando: un vestido sin mangas color negro, con un interesante recorte por detrás que permitía dejar su espalda al descubierto, y, al frente, un discreto escote de cuadrado alto; la falda era plisada con una terminación escalonada, ya que varias telas la componían, y le llegaba dos centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Lo cogió con suma emoción, _¡eso era lo que necesitaba!_

Sakura no dudo ni un segundo más y se dirigió al baño, en donde se despojó de cada una de sus prendas con rapidez, importándole muy poco si quedaban todas regadas en el piso. Se colocó en frente del espejo de cuerpo completo y, sin quitarse todavía su ropa interior, contempló su figura. Ella aún no entendía del todo por qué Sasuke la querría a ella, y ahora que se miraba fijamente en el cristal, volvió a hacerse esa interrogante. Llevó las manos hacia su estómago, notándolo plano como la mayoría de las jóvenes que se cuidaban de las grasas y vicios que las hicieran engordar; sin embargo, sus caderas no estaban tan bien definidas. Inconscientemente, sus manos se dirigieron hacia su retaguardia, haciéndola sonreír levemente; tal vez su trasero no era demasiado grande, pero era firme y tampoco era tan pequeño como sus pechos.

Instintivamente, Sakura se llevó las manos hacia esos trozos de carne, acunándolos con fuerza; siempre que se topaba con esa parte de su cuerpo, se deprimía un poco. A veces deseaba que fueran un poco más grandes, así llamaría más la atención de los hombres y no sólo se fijarían en su anormal frente, que era lo único amplio de todo su ser; empero, cuando recordó cómo estos se aplastaron contra el fuerte torso del Uchiha, los apretó un poco.

—Es cierto. Sasuke-kun no dijo nada respecto al tamaño de mis pechos —dijo para sí misma—. Tal vez, a él no le importa eso; tal vez, a Sasuke-kun le gustan pequeños.

Pero, él ya había estado antes con mujeres de pechos enormes.

—Tal vez, ya se cansó de ellos…

Tal vez no debería preocuparse demasiado por ello, pensó sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo cuando metió las manos por debajo del sostén y se tocó con un poco más de libertad. Si Sasuke la había elegido, no le importaba la razón mientras estuviera con ella; le bastaba con que él la besara con pasión.

Suspiró cuando sintió sus botones rosas endurecerse, y los apresó entre sus dedos al recordar el impetuoso beso; sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó la lengua del Uchiha pasar sobre estos, en vez de que sólo asaltara su boca. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre la taza del escusado, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás al juntar sus piernas, sintiéndose de pronto un tanto sofocada. Probablemente era incorrecto que se imaginara ese tipo de cosas precisamente con Sasuke, quien la había llamado con dulzura; pero, pronto sería su pareja, _¿no?_ No debería preocuparse demasiado por sentirse culpable; al menos, no ahora que necesitaba deshacerse de ese ardor en aquél lugar oculto.

Vertiginosamente, Sakura llevó una de sus manos hacia el borde de sus bragas y se las quitó de un tirón, al igual que el sostén que cayó al suelo después de desabrochárselo hábilmente con su otra mano, notablemente acostumbrada a hacer aquello; sus pequeños senos rebotaron tan sólo un poco por la fuerza de la gravedad, y pronto se encontró totalmente desnuda.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mano derecha descendió rápidamente hacia su centro femenino, pasando los dedos de manera superficial sobre sus pliegues; se encogió sobre sí misma al imaginar que se trataban de unos dedos más largos y gruesos, en vez de sus delgados y delicados falanges, por lo que aceleró los movimientos que empezó a realizar sobre el botón que lo coronaba, sintiéndolo cada vez más húmedo y resbaloso. Gimió quedamente al apretarse el pecho izquierdo con su otra mano, alzándolo ligeramente, pensando que una mano más grande era la que abarcaba toda su redondez; se sentía en el paraíso, era como si su adorado Sasuke-kun estuviese ahí con ella.

—Ah, Sasuke-kun...

Al estar tan ensimismada en su fantasía, Haruno llegó al punto culminante en cuestión de segundos, gritando el nombre de su amado entre gemidos; se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la taza y suspiró, aliviada y satisfecha, al sentir el constante repiqueteo en su parte baja, gracias a su reciente placer.

Sonrió y, cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, se puso de pie, sintiendo divertida sus piernas temblar; no obstante, abrió grandes sus verdes ojos al recordar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y había perdido buena parte de éste siendo una pervertida. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y apretó las piernas, enredándolas entre sí para apaciguar los resquicios de aquel ardor; se metió en el cubículo de la ducha y abrió la manija del agua fría, metiéndose rápidamente bajo el chorro, temblando al sentir el brusco cambio de temperatura. Afortunadamente, no le tomó más de unos minutos darse la ducha y compensó eso al abusar del jabón y el champú, para así permanecer con el refrescante olor de recién bañada.

Al salir, se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo y, en tiempo _récord_ , se colocó crema corporal con refrescante olor a fresas, luego procedió a colocarse ropa interior limpia; seguidamente, se colocó el vestido y, una vez entallado en él, se pasó las manos sobre todo el cuerpo, hasta parar en su cintura. Debido a que la prenda le quedaba totalmente ceñida, ésta no hacía más que beneficiarla al resaltar mucho su figura; pese a no tener unos pechos de infarto como los de Hinata, o las lujuriantes curvas de Ino, le iba perfecto gracias a su redondo y erguido trasero.

Girando varias veces frente al espejo, para verse de todos los ángulos, Sakura estuvo realmente encantada en cómo el traje se amoldaba a ella; llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y se acomodó detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde que había caído sobre su ojo, decidiendo que lo dejaría así como tal. Mientras seguía luchando con su cabello, se preguntó si debería de maquillarse, ya que nunca lo había hecho porque pensaba que se veía mejor al natural; empero, al final terminó yendo a la habitación de sus padres y cogió los cosméticos de su madre. Se colocó un poco de rubor sobre las mejillas, delineador negro y sombra del mismo color, pero en un tono más tenue en los ojos, además de su infaltable de brillo labial sabor cereza. Sonrió satisfecha con el resultado y regresó a su habitación tarareando una canción; pero, la alegría no le duró demasiado cuando, de pronto, pegó un respingo que casi la hace caer de culo al suelo al fijarse en el reloj que tenía encima del buró al lado de la cama.

—¡Maldición! —Chasqueó la lengua y miró con pesar los zapatos que recién había cogido de una caja. Aquellos tacones de _Jimmy_ _Choo_ que se había comprado en uno de los tantos caprichos de Ino, iban a quedarle de maravilla con el vestido; pero, no podría usarlos esta vez, y _nuevamente_ se quedarían en la caja. Para su mala fortuna, ya sólo faltaban alrededor de unos quince minutos para que dieran las ocho en punto, y el parque donde Sasuke la había citado no estaba muy cerca de donde ella vivía. Suspirando con resignación, Sakura guardó la caja de nuevo en el armario y cogió unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo.

Por lo menos, éstas le servirían para correr sin problemas hacia el parque.

* * *

Reprimió el bostezo que quiso abandonar sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un _Black_ _Menthol_ de su caja _Marlboro,_ en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Lo alzó a la altura de su rostro y se le quedó mirando unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que por fin decidió metérselo a la boca; sacó el encendedor y colocó una mano sobre el tubo, evitando que el aire frío de esa noche le apagase la llama.

« _No deberías fumar tanto. Te hará daño_ »

Sus labios se curvaron levemente, mostrando un atisbo de sonrisa que rara vez sacaba a relucir. Aspiró con profundidad el cigarro, para luego llevar su mano a la boca y sacárselo en cuanto dejó salir el humo de manera pausada hacia arriba. Mientras sentía a su vez el agradable sabor y la frescura del mentol que recorrió su garganta, Sasuke miró el cielo estrellado que cubría la ciudad esa noche, sintiendo cómo su tranquilidad poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, hasta que su expresión relajada se volvió algo taciturna. Bajó la mirada de inmediato, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir su cabeza palpitar fuertemente; desde que había convencido a Sakura para verse en pocos minutos, un intenso dolor empezó a estorbar en sus sienes, haciéndole fruncir el ceño cada vez con más frecuencia.

—Joder.

Maldijo por lo bajo al recordar el motivo principal por el cual se encontraba en ese lugar, invitando a la estúpida presidenta estudiantil de su clase, cuando bien podría haberse ido al _antro_ que solía frecuentar todas las semanas y buscar una mujer de buen cuerpo que le hiciera una mamada, hasta _venirse en tinieblas;_ incluso habría aceptado ir a un bar de mala muerte por unos simples trago de cerveza y la compañía de una mujer llena de tatuajes y _piercings_. La verdad, no le importaba demasiado a donde fuese, con tal de encontrar una chica a la que no volvería a ver jamás en la vida, para pasar la noche teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

Apretó el cilindro con hastío entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y lo tiró al suelo aún sin terminar; acto seguido, lo pateó con su zapato y gruñó muy enfadado. Estaba comportándose como un idiota al estar complicándose la vida, todavía más; seguro que, una vez que dejara a Sakura, ésta armaría todo un escándalo innecesario a su rutina. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, quitándose un largo mechón de cabello que había quedado sobre su ojo izquierdo, molestándole la vista; por eso prefería a las mujeres ebrias de la discoteca, porque ellas no le reclamaban cuando se iba al día siguiente, sin darles mayor explicación. Aquellas mujeres estaban _tan_ ahogadas en alcohol, que apenas recordaban haber tenido un pene en sus vaginas, por lo que, muchas veces él se había cabreado cuando dejaban de moverse o la felación quedaba a medias; Uchiha se desquitaba al penetrarlas con una fuerza tan brutal que las hacía gemir adoloridas, haciéndole sentir a él una gran dicha cuando las hacía sufrir.

Y, tal vez sonase un tanto sádico, pero no podía evitarlo; al contrario, se excitaba más al escuchar los débiles gemidos de esas muchachas, mientras intentaban pararle, para luego sucumbir a la lujuria.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, haciendo bailar los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, y llevó su oscuro mirar hacia el frente; frunció un poco el entrecejo al notar a la chica de cabellos excéntricos que había citado esa tarde, acercarse con pequeños trotes hacia él. Sus ojos recorrieron sin mucho interés la figura estilizada de Sakura; entallada en ese vestido, ella no se veía _tan_ mal. Sin embargo, en la parte superior no había mucho que ver; suspiró frustrado en su mente al darse cuenta de que la Haruno no poseía nada de tetas. Sasuke había pensado que, debajo del abombado uniforme que se usaba en esa época del año, y el que distorsionaba un poco la silueta de las chicas, a lo mejor había una buena fisionomía a la que podría sacarle provecho.

No obstante, grande fue su decepción al verla en ese vestido que se ceñía perfectamente a ella, y le dejaba entrever que no tenía mucho de dónde agarrar. Esa misma desilusión provocó que Uchiha bajara un poco más la mirada, paseándola deliberadamente por sus largas y blancas piernas, hasta notar las simples zapatillas de tacón corto que traía puestas. Sonrió con cierta arrogancia y se separó de la motocicleta en la que había estado apoyada desde hacía un buen rato, Sakura se veía realmente patética, y eso, aunándole la expresión de idiota ilusionada que traía en el rostro, de alguna manera le gustó.

 _Definitivamente, se iba a divertir esa noche._

* * *

 _«¡Kyaaaa! ¡Sasuke-kun se ve tan guapo!»_

La chica de cabellos rosáceos sonrió con notoria emoción cuando logró avistar la solemne presencia del chico de sus sueños, _el amor de su vida_ , esperándola en el lugar estipulado. Así éste sólo estuviera apoyado contra la motocicleta en la que él se transportaba al instituto, ella pudo concluir que el hombre sabía cómo sacarle jugo a su atractivo, en cualquier situación. Vestido con una camisa de botones y un pantalón totalmente negros, el joven de tez pálida había complementado su atuendo con una chaqueta de cuero.

Si lo veía desde una perspectiva común, Sasuke se parecía a una de esas personas que solían vivir en la eterna depresión: el flequillo que casi tapaba sus oscuros ojos por completo, y la personalidad aislada e indiferente de él tampoco ayudaban mucho a contradecir aquello. Sin embargo, para ella era como la eterna noche que contemplaría encantada, sin aburrirse ni un solo segundo; aunque pareciera y luciera como un _emo_ , era uno _jodidamente_ guapo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo a dos pasos de él, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la médula al tener la penetrante mirada oscura recorrer su menudo cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando él se detuvo un buen tiempo en sus piernas; al parecer, sus pensamientos acerca de que Sasuke podría haber estado interesado en sus pechos resultaron erróneos: él no estaba _nada_ interesado en ellos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué diría Sasuke-kun de su trasero? ¿Se atrevería a tocarlo si sus besos se volvían ardientes y profundos? Se ruborizó al imaginarse aquella escena y sus ojos brillaron ansiosos porque ese momento llegase pronto.

 _«Oh, Sasuke-kun, espero que no te contengas ni un poco»_

Soltó una leve risa, mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento al tener esos pensamientos, se sentía como una especie de pervertida en potencia; pero, no le importó. Al contrario, la imagen de sus dedos dándose placer esa misma tarde mientras pensaba que era el azabache quien le hacía gemir, vino a su mente, logrando que se sintiera más ansiosa por tener contacto con él.

Levantó su mano y le saludó efusivamente, sintiendo sus mejillas cada vez más calientes.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! —No recibió respuesta por parte del susodicho, mas eso no hizo desaparecer su sonrisa; continuó hablando al llegar a su lado, atreviéndose a acariciar uno de sus fuertes brazos con abrumadora lentitud, sintiendo la consistencia de la chaqueta—. Perdona la tardanza, pero, quería verme bonita para ti.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado—. Eso puedo verlo.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun. —Rió como una boba, llevándose su otra mano hacia la mejilla.

—Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiem-… —Sus palabras fueron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando Sakura, impaciente, se atrevió a darle un anhelante beso en los labios, haciéndole arrugar el ceño al sentirla también pegarse a su cuerpo con descaro.

 _¿Qué se creía esa mujer?_

Rápidamente, movió uno de sus brazos hacia atrás en el momento que la vio cerrar los ojos, a la vez que entreabría los labios y sintió su lengua salir tímidamente para incitarle a abrir su boca; era lógico que ella estaba esperando que ahora él correspondiera a la deseosa caricia. Uchiha rodó los ojos con hastío, tal vez se había excedido un poco con el beso que le dio esa tarde, y ahora ella creía que podía chocar sus labios con los de él cuando le pegase la gana.

Y eso, por supuesto que _no_ lo iba a permitir.

Cogió uno de los cascos que tenía sobre su motocicleta y, separándose bruscamente del contacto, se lo pasó a la joven de cabello rosa, quien respingó y le miró confundida.

—¿Y esto?

El menor de los Uchiha entrecerró su mirada, haciéndola callar al instante—. Para que estés segura, _mi amor_. —Forzó a duras penas una mueca de simpatía y profundo amor que provocó que la muchacha cogiese el casco de inmediato; como siempre, ella no se había vuelto a dar cuenta del desprecio de su mirada.

—Yo… —La sonrisa de Sakura flaqueó un poco. No es que no quisiera montarse en el vehículo, de hecho, la idea le emocionaba en demasía; nunca había visto a ninguna otra mujer sobre la preciada motocicleta del moreno. Saber que, probablemente, sería la primera en hacerlo, la llenaba de una agitación desbordante que le hizo sentir las lágrimas agolparse en sus verdes ojos; estaba emocionada, se sentía _tan_ afortunada—. Sí, por supuesto. —Como si él hubiera expresado en voz alta su tácita orden, se apresuró a acomodarse el objeto sobre la cabeza y miró a Sasuke con mucho nerviosismo.

El joven la cogió de la cintura y la montó en la moto sin mucha delicadeza, pero, como ya se venía haciendo costumbre, a la Haruno no le importó; estaba más emocionada por estar sentada en uno de los objetos más estimados para su adorado y _futuro_ _novio_. Inmediatamente, Sasuke se subió y le ordenó a una muy ruborizada Sakura que enredara los brazos en su cintura; ella acató enseguida cuando la moto rugió al ser prendida. Ante esto, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, quitó el freno de la rueda trasera de un tirón con la punta del pie y accionó el acelerador girando la mano derecha hacia atrás; en cuestión de segundos se alejaron, perdiéndose en las vacías calles de la avenida.

Haruno cerró los ojos, sumamente encantada al sentir el fresco viento que chocaba contra su pálido rostro, sus cortos cabellos rosáceos ondeaban con gracia en el aire, haciéndola reír por lo bajo cuando unas cuantas hebras se quedaban pegadas a sus labios debido al brillo; movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de apartárselos cuando, de pronto, aspiró con sumo deleite la fragancia de _Armani_ _Code_ que emanaba el cuerpo de su querido Sasuke-kun. Sonrió abiertamente y, dejándose llevar por la magia del viaje, se permitió reposar su cabeza sobre la amplia espalda del joven.

—Sakura, ya puedes soltarme.

Salió abruptamente de su momentánea fascinación al sentir las vibraciones que el cuerpo de Sasuke provocó al hablar. La susodicha alzó rápidamente la mirada hacia arriba, confundida, sonrojándose con fuerza en el momento que percibió los oscuros ojos observarla por sobre el hombro. Se separó de él como si el contacto fuese en extremo dañino para su bienestar, y pronto sintió cómo Uchiha se bajaba de la motocicleta, para cogerla a ella.

La de ojos verdes quitó la atención de su acompañante y empezó a ver hacia su alrededor, curiosa. Mostró confusión total en sus facciones cuando vio un imponente edificio frente a ella, de unos treinta pisos más o menos.

—¿Dónde estamos, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó, abrazándose a uno de los brazos de él; pero, el aludido ignoró la interrogante, y le dio la simple orden de entrar al lugar. Sakura, algo dubitativa asintió y comenzó a caminar, adentrándose ambos al lugar donde el moreno le informó, minutos después, que era donde residía.

La joven sonrió ante la declaración, además de saber que a él no le interesaban más los pechos grandes, ahora sabía dónde él vivía; estaba muy emocionada por seguir conociendo al Uchiha.

Dándole la chica un respetuoso saludo al hombre que se encontraba en la recepción, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al elevador. Cuando estuvieron dentro de éste, Sasuke apretó el botón que les llevaría hasta el piso número dieciséis, y Sakura preguntó una vez más qué hacían en ese lugar; mas, como única respuesta, el azabache sólo se atrevió mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, a la vez que le dirigía una sonrisa de medio lado que destilaba absoluta picardía. La muchacha se sonrojó a niveles inexplicables cuando él logró que le soltara el brazo, para de inmediato cogerla de la mano con fuerza; esa simple acción hizo que Sakura se quedase sin respiración. Pese a que la mano del Uchiha estaba algo fría, atribuyó eso a que recién llegaban de la calle, por lo que su temperatura todavía no se nivelaba; correspondió al agarre con emoción y rió entre dientes.

Cuando el movimiento del ascensor paró y las puertas se abrieron, el Uchiha la jaló para que se apresurara, guiándola a través de los silenciosos pasillos. Haruno abrió los ojos, notablemente sorprendida al darse cuenta por fin; no era tonta y tampoco inocente, al menos no de mente: sabía perfectamente que, una vez entrara al departamento de Uchiha Sasuke, ya no habría escapatoria; ya no podría echarse atrás si seguía aferrada a su mano. Él era un hombre, después de todo. Si se quedaban en esa habitación, los besos ardientes que ella esperaba darse con el Uchiha, seguramente darían paso a algo más intenso, _más íntimo_ ; y ella, sinceramente, todavía _no_ se sentía preparada para dar un paso tan grande e importante como ése.

Los nervios hicieron su aparición en el momento justo, logrando que parara en seco en medio del pasillo: estaban a tan sólo _tres_ _puertas_ de llegar a su destino, según escuchó decir al azabache, y no pudo evitar ponerse a temblar aterrada.

—¿Qué pasa, _mi amor_?

Sakura no supo si fue por culpa de su estado emocional debido a los nervios, pero, la voz del joven había sonado _jodidamente_ provocadora cuando la llamó de aquella manera. Realmente, no tenía ni puta idea, por lo que volteó a verle; éste volvió a apretar su mano con firmeza, como si la estuviera brindando una silenciosa frase motivadora que la llenase de seguridad. La de cabellos cortos sintió una placentera corriente recorrerle el cuerpo, haciéndola suspirar. ¿Era acaso ésa la misma sensación que tanto había soñado experimentar con su hombre deseado?

—Sakura.

El menor de los Uchiha volvió a llamarla, ésta vez con un hastío que no se molestó en ocultar, por lo que Sakura tembló bajo su agarre.

—Sasuke-kun, yo no... Yo nunca he... —tartamudeó sin lograr completar la dichosa verdad. Se ruborizó y sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus verdes ojos, avergonzada; seguramente Sasuke-kun pensaba lo peor de ella por el mero hecho de ser una inexperta, era lógico que él se hartase pronto de ella; no por nada las mujeres con las que se había metido alguna vez eran unas completas especialistas en la _materia_.

Pero, contrario a lo que ella pensaba, el moreno pareció comprenderla a la perfección, ya que éste asintió y exclamó un claro—: _Lo sé._ _—_ Con cierto regocijo, y otro tono que la de cabellos rosas no logró descifrar.

Sakura no supo cómo, cuándo, ni por qué, pero la inseguridad que la había embargado desapareció de golpe al sentir que Sasuke la abrazaba de pronto, con notable posesividad. Ella alzó los brazos y correspondió al gesto con ímpetu; si bien los nervios todavía seguían ahí, al punto de hacerla temblar, pensó que ya nada más importaba.

 _¿Qué joven de dieciocho años seguía siendo virgen hoy en día, después de todo?_

Empezó a ver los _pros_ y _contras_ de permitir que Sasuke fuera el _primer_ hombre de su vida, y la idea le gustó demasiado para ser sincera; sobre todo por el hecho de pensar que también sería el _único_. Sin querer, se puso a imaginar cómo sería su vida ahora que se volvería la novia del Uchiha; porque, sí, una vez que él la reclamara como suya, tendrían que empezar una relación formal. Sus padres seguro estarían contentos con la noticia de saber que su _«pequeña»_ ya no era más una niña, en todo el sentido de la palabra —aunque ellos no tenían por qué saber de su intimidad. Que tenía a su lado a un hombre que amaba con todo el corazón y, así le interrogaran sobre si eso era lo que realmente quería, le aceptarían de inmediato al ver que ella era sumamente feliz. De pronto, sintió más cercano ese futuro tan anhelado que constantemente soñaba junto a su Sasuke-kun, ese en el que sería la envidia de todas las chicas de su instituto; un futuro donde todas la mirarían furiosas porque caminaba orgullosa al lado de Uchiha Sasuke, mientras en su mano relucía una resplandeciente sortija de compromiso.

 _«Uchiha Sakura, ¿eh?»,_ pensó, sintiendo una agradable sensación en su pecho cuando se visualizó a sí misma con unos cuantos años de más, en el día de su boda soñada, rodeada de lujos y personas expectantes de su felicidad; donde, justo después de dar el _«Sí, acepto»,_ estaría al lado de un Sasuke que le dedicaba una mirada esperanzada y destellante de amor puro. _«No, no suena nada mal: Uchiha Sakura»._

Afianzó el agarre sobre la espalda del moreno y sonrió abiertamente: él era el indicado, ya no hacía falta pensarlo tanto. Esa noche, Haruno Sakura sería la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **Y, cuando me enamoré de veras,**_

 _ **Diste un paso atrás,**_

 _ **Sin mí...**_

* * *

—Ya cierra la maldita boca.

El Uchiha menor miró con harta irritación a la chica que sollozaba quedamente a su lado. A pesar de que ella intentaba, por todos los medios, no hacer el más mínimo ruido para no cabrear todavía más al azabache, le fue imposible ahogar los gemidos que se escapaban de sus rojos labios, a la vez que su delgado cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Dándole otra profunda calada al cigarrillo que había sacado hacía unos pocos segundos, Sasuke cerró los ojos y mantuvo el aire en su interior por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que lo soltó lentamente a través de sus labios igualmente rojizos. Se enderezó en su lugar y, alcanzando una almohada, se la colocó detrás de la espalda; apagó el cilindro en un cenicero que tenía sobre el buró, y luego se dejó caer sin mucha delicadeza sobre el cojín, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Sasuke… -kun…

Ignorando deliberadamente el estado de la joven de cabellos rosas que seguía encogida en el otro lado de la cama, llorando y preguntándose una y otra vez por qué él había hecho una cosa tan ruin como _aquella_ , justamente con ella, una mujer que estaba dispuesta a amarle con todo el corazón, el susodicho abrió sus ojos con fastidio y se sentó súbitamente en la cama, mirando a la mujer de manera intimidante. Sakura se abrazó a sí misma cuando sintió el escalofrío recorrer su espalda totalmente expuesta, y se preguntó internamente por qué la había lastimado de esa manera, cuando ella, _sumisamente,_ sólo se dejaba hacer ante las caricias del Uchiha; no había opuesto más resistencia que la justa y necesaria al encontrarse demasiado nerviosa, ¿por qué él había desgarrado sus sueños e ilusiones con tanta crueldad?

Sasuke no se molestó en contestar a ninguna de sus interrogantes, que hasta el momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que las había pronunciado en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audibles; estaba cansado de los lamentos de la Haruno, por lo que alzó el brazo que no se estaba encargando de rascarse la cabeza, y lo estiró hacia adelante, con la clara intención de quitarse el preservativo que todavía cubría su pene; una vez fuera, lo tiró rápidamente hacia el bote de basura que había a un costado de la cama y, luego, se levantó se la litera, sin importarle un demonio su desnudez, caminando hacia la puerta en dirección al baño. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la habitación, Sakura se levantó de pronto y le llamó, desesperada.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Ella alzó el brazo hacia él, como si quisiera impedir que se fuese de la habitación, sacando más lágrimas a través de sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke no se inmutó ante su voz quebrándose en la última parte, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla; sin embargo, le dedicó unas cuantas palabras a la de ojos jade, con una voz tan glacial, que no hizo sino incrementar su miedo:

—Lo que ha pasado aquí, te conviene olvidarlo; las razones del por qué lo hice _no_ te deben de importar —Giró un poco el rostro hacia su derecha, mirándola con absoluto desdén—. _No_ me llames, _no_ me hables; en las clases ni siquiera me mires, me _emputa_ que te me quedes mirando como estúpida —Ante la sorprendida mirada de ella, agregó—: Sí, ¿crees que no me daba cuenta? Tu mirada es jodidamente molesta, al igual que toda tú.

—¡Pe-pero, Sasuke-kun…!

—Cállate —La cortó, haciéndola temblar con su vibrante y tosco tono de voz. Se volteó, retomando su camino y, por última vez, añadió un _ultimátum_ —. Ah, y cuando regrese a esta habitación, no quiero verte aquí todavía; si sigues aquí para entonces, _te arrepentirás._ —Y se fue, dejándola sola y bañada en un mar de lágrimas que no parecía cesar; al contrario, éstas sólo aumentaron, al igual que sus gemidos llenos de dolor luego de escuchar la puerta azotarse.

Sakura no podía creer nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que era un problema bastante recurrente hoy en día, pero, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que llegaría a sucederle a ella también.

—Sasuke-kun…

 _«¿Qué hice para merecer esto?»_ , pensó con amargura, mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Con sus manos alcanzó las blancas sábanas y se cubrió la desnudez de su cuerpo con ellas, respiró hondamente antes de moverse hacia la orilla de la cama y sentarse ahí, quedándose con la mirada perdida en la pared frente a ella. _«¿Por qué Sasuke-kun me hizo esto?»._

Al intentar levantarse de la cama, se encogió sobre sí misma y juntó las piernas lo más que pudo cuando sintió un repentino y fortísimo dolor golpear en su centro femenino, haciendo que se contrajera en cada respiración; ardía como el infierno, era como si mil agujas estuvieran clavándose en el interior de su vientre. Inevitablemente se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y llevó una de sus manos hacia su vulva, apretando los dientes cuando, al más mínimo toque, ésta palpitó.

Sakura volvió a dejar salir un sollozo al alzar su mano y verla manchada de su sangre; de la prueba irrefutable de que, _por fin_ , había perdido la virginidad a manos del _amor de su vida._ Levantó la cabeza hacia arriba y se quedó mirando el techo, sintiendo sus lágrimas resbalar de las orillas de sus verdes ojos, cayendo libremente hasta su mentón; apretó las sábanas con la otra mano y se mordió el labio inferior; no obstante, dejó de hacerlo en cuanto recordó que éste estaba roto y adolorido.

 _Igual que su corazón._

Escuchó a lo lejos cómo el agua de la ducha caía, resonando en su cabeza las palabras que Sasuke le dedicó si la encontraba todavía en su habitación. Tembló ante el pensamiento de lo que él podría llegar a hacerle y se apresuró en recoger sus prendas del suelo, que era donde habían acabado durante la ardiente sesión de besos que el moreno le estaba dando en ese entonces; en cuanto las tuvo todas en su poder, emprendió la labor de cambiarse. Con cuidado, se puso de pie y sus piernas volvieron a tiritar al sentir aquél punzante malestar recorrerle el abdomen; soltó la tela que la cubría, y ésta comenzó a resbalar por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente expuesto al llegar al suelo. Haruno arqueó las cejas preocupada al ver los moretones en sus piernas y brazos, las marcas de dientes en sus caderas y pechos; instintivamente se llevó la mano a uno de sus montes, retirándola de inmediato cuando sintió un inmenso ardor provenir de sus pezones.

No obstante, fue ver la fina línea de sangre que desbordaba entre sus piernas lo que la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza; la incomodidad de sentir cómo ésta seguía su recorrido hacia abajo la puso a respirar cada vez más agitada. ¿Realmente había perdido toda su _inocencia_ de esa manera?

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad y empezó a ponerse sus ropas con lentitud; el dolor que los furiosos besos de Sasuke dejaron en sus senos, estómago y cuello, se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable. Apenas alcanzó a colocarse las bragas cuando notó que su sostén había quedado hecho pedazos, por lo que no pudo colocárselo, y suspiró herida al reparar en que dejaría su busto totalmente expuesto a la tela rasposa del vestido; hizo una mueca al colocarse los zapatos y caminar un poco, dándose cuenta que cojeaba debido a que uno de los tacones se había roto. Quiso gritar para intentar sacar un poco el dolor que se estaba acumulando en el interior de su ser, pero recordó su labio partido; se limpió con el dorso de su mano izquierda los restos de agua salada que recorrían sus mejillas, al sentir cómo éstas le lastimaban también.

—Sasuke-kun…

 _«Ya no, ya no quiero recordar más»_

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Sakura dedicó una última mirada al interior, notando desde la distancia la enorme mancha roja que cubría la cama del Uchiha, y sonrió con ligera ironía; al menos, a él también le quedaría un recuerdo del desastre que causó, hasta que mandara las sábanas a la lavandería.

Caminó a través de los pasillos, sin detenerse a ver bien los detalles del departamento, ya no le interesaba estar ni un segundo más ahí; sin embargo, al pasar frente al baño, escuchó con mayor claridad el ruido del agua estrellándose contra el suelo y tembló. Detrás de la puerta, en esa habitación, se encontraba el responsable de su desgracia, el hombre que le jodió la vida en menos de una hora; se llevó una mano a la boca al proferir un sollozo involuntario, temiendo que Sasuke la hubiera escuchado. Afortunadamente, el sonido de la ducha no se detuvo, por lo que decidió continuar con su camino, hasta que por fin salió del hogar del Uchiha.

El camino de regreso a casa fue sumamente incómodo, pues el taxista que había contratado para llevarla no dejaba de mirarla a través del espejo retrovisor, dado que ella había decidido irse en la parte trasera del auto; tampoco había dejado de emitir lástima en sus vocablos cuando le cuestionó por qué tenía el maquillaje corrido, adivinando que había llorado como si la vida se le fuese en eso. Sakura había tratado de ignorar al hombre, no obstante, éste comenzó a sermonearla como si ella hubiese sido la culpable de encontrarse en ese estado; en ese momento, ella quiso tirarle un puñetazo a la cara y gritarle que no se metiera en sus cosas, pero, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir la boca.

Cuando llegó a casa, se quitó los zapatos y se los llevó entre sus dedos hacia su habitación, era un verdadero alivio que sus padres no estuviesen o la interrogarían hasta sacarle la verdad; y ella no estaba de humor para escuchar a nadie, la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler horrores.

Al pasar por la sala, Sakura desvió sus verdes ojos hacia el reloj de pared encima de la televisión: _once con cincuenta minutos._ A Uchiha Sasuke no le había tomado más que dos horas tomar su virginidad, y luego echarla como un perro pulgoso a la calle.

Inmediatamente, y en un extraño impulso, corrió el tramo que le quedaba hasta su habitación; al estar dentro, cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro, se quitó el vestido a jirones y la ropa interior, sollozando al sentir que rozaba las heridas con los nudillos de sus manos.

Estando completamente desnuda, Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara y profirió un desgarrador grito de puro dolor, siendo amortiguado por las paredes que la protegían, en la soledad de su cuarto. Se dejó caer de espaldas en su mullida cama, apretando los dientes al sentir su centro femenino arder nuevamente; se dio media vuelta, alzando el trasero para que su vagina no pudiera rozarse con las sábanas y cerró sus orbes al mundo justo en el momento que el reloj en forma de flor, encima de su mesita de noche, diera las doce. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de darse una ducha rápida para quitarse las marcas de su dolencia.

Lo último que su subconsciente pudo recordarle antes de quedar totalmente desmayada, fue el momento en que el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba encima de ella, penetrándola con tanta fuerza como si quisiera partirla en dos, mientras gemía un nombre muy diferente al suyo.

Un nombre que, _ahora_ , Sakura odiaba con todo su ser.

Un nombre que, _ahora_ , Sakura aborrecía _mucho más que antes._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma que estaba programada para sonar a las seis en punto, dio su aviso con fuerza, haciendo que el insoportable ruido resonase en los oídos de la joven de cabellos rosas. Ahogando una queja sobre su almohada, Sakura levantó la mano y le dio un fuerte golpe al reloj, apagando el repetitivo sonido de una buena vez por todas; para su fortuna, logró controlar la potencia de su puño, por lo que no alcanzó a estropear el objeto.

Levantó su cabeza de la almohada y miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el frente, topándose con la cabecera de su cama; al querer darse media vuelta, chasqueó la lengua y emitió un leve gemido al escuchar su espalda crujir, debido a la incómoda posición en la que se había quedado dormida.

—Mierda...

Se apoyó en ambos brazos y se levantó poco a poco, escuchando sus músculos tensos quejarse ante el más leve movimiento, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos con fuerza; una vez que logró sentarse sobre sus talones, estiró lo más que pudo los brazos hacia arriba, sonriendo levemente al sentir su espalda tronar.

Gateando con desgana, llegó hasta la orilla de la cama, para luego ponerse de pie; no obstante, sintió un ligero ardor en su centro femenino, haciéndola quejarse audiblemente. Fue así como recordó la cruda realidad y todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente, logrando que sufriera un leve mareo que casi la lleva al suelo, de no ser porque alcanzó a mantener el equilibrio; pero, eso no evitó el hecho de que sintiera de nuevo esas inmensas ganas de llorar.

—¡Sakura, baja a desayunar!

Por fortuna, los golpes en la puerta evitaron que el escozor de sus ojos escupiera gruesas lágrimas; escuchar la voz de su madre, así fuera para gritarle, hicieron que una punzada de culpa invadiera su corazón. Mientras sus padres se divertían pensando que ella estaría en casa, como la correcta hija que ellos habían educado, Sakura se encontraba en un lujoso departamento, perdiendo todo rastro de _«ser niña»_ a manos de un hombre que sólo la había buscado para desahogar sus ganas de lascivia, sin importarle si la lastimaba o si había llegado al orgasmo al igual que él.

Arrugó el ceño y, cogiendo las sábanas para taparse su desnudez, gritó un fuerte _«¡Ya voy!»_. Se felicitó internamente al escuchar la réplica de su madre respecto a su tardanza, y el que no se diera cuenta de su voz quebrándose en el último segundo. Una vez que sintió a su madre alejarse, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cama y se tiró encima de la almohada en la que se había dormido, debatiéndose fuertemente si asistir a clases o fingirse enferma; después de todo, aún se sentía algo adolorida.

—No... Aún tengo algo que hacer...

No obstante, e incorporándose rápidamente, Sakura recordó que eso sólo traería más problemas: sus padres se preocuparían, pues ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por lo que no podía faltar a no ser que fuese una razón de gravedad.

Además, tampoco podía darle el gusto al maldito de Uchiha Sasuke de regocijarse con su miseria.

Ella le demostraría a ese arrogante azabache que también tenía su orgullo, y le encararía a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentase.

—No dejaré... que ésto me afecte...

Eso no podía quedarse así. Sakura tenía muchas preguntas e, irónicamente, sólo Sasuke podía darle las respuestas.

Agradeció mentalmente el que todavía no hubiese nadie en cuanto llegó al salón de clases; pese a que en todo el camino estuviese arrastrando los pies para retrasar su impecable puntualidad, al final resultó ser la primera en llegar, como siempre. Mientras estaba abordando el transporte que la llevase a su destino, Haruno se seguía preguntando cómo podría pasar toda la mañana sin ver al Uchiha con odio, y sin que él se diese cuenta; según las palabras del moreno, no quería que ella volviese a dirigirle la palabra, o mirarle siquiera de soslayo. Aunque tuviese mucho rencor por el joven, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus amenazas le ponían la piel de gallina; él era un hombre que le demostró, a base de gestos y palabras, que su vida le importaba una mierda, así que debía de andarse con mucho cuidado.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido, luego de sentarse en su correspondiente silla, cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta de pronto y una joven cabellera azulina se hizo presente, mirando con asombro a la de ojos verdes.

—¡Oh! Bu-Buenos días, Sakura-san. —Hyūga Hinata saludó con su suave voz, haciendo una ligera reverencia, a la vez que apretaba con algo de fuerza la maleta entre sus manos.

La aludida no contestó, sin embargo. Sakura frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, ignorando a la interrogante de la Hyūga que, al ver esta actitud por parte de una de las pocas chicas que consideraba amiga, arqueó las cejas preocupada. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Era algo malo? ¿Acaso había hecho _ella_ algo malo? Hinata quiso preguntarle por qué estaba molesta con ella, o si había hecho una imprudencia contra su persona; pero, sus intenciones quedaron truncadas cuando sintió una pesada mano caer sobre su hombro, haciéndola pegar un brinco y alzar rápidamente la cabeza hacia arriba.

Abrió la boca, sorprendida, mientras sus perlados ojos se entrecerraban; pero, al ver de quién se trataba, volvió su mirada al frente y apretó con más fuerza el maletín, tratando de ignorar la presencia detrás de ella de manera sutil.

—Buenos días... Uchiha-san.

—Hyūga —respondió el aludido, observando sin expresión alguna a la joven más baja que él. Frunció el entrecejo al ver que, _nuevamente_ , era ignorado por ella, dándole un escueto saludo; suspiró mentalmente, dejándolo pasar, y llevó su oscura mirada hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba posada la atención de la Hyūga. Su ceño se arrugó aún más al ver a la Haruno que le devolvía la mirada a Hinata con cierta hostilidad; pero, a la vez, una sonrisa llena de perversión se dibujó en sus facciones—. Sakura.

La susodicha, que en una milésima de segundo tuvo las pupilas dilatadas y la piel más pálida que la misma Hinata en cuanto vio a aquella persona entrar al salón, apretó los puños sobre su regazo y sintió que pronto iba a romper a llorar; sin embargo, y justo a tiempo, logró contenerse.

—Sasuke-kun —Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa frente a ella y se mordió el labio inferior, pero éste se resintió, pues a pesar de haberse puesto un bálsamo especial para que no se notase, éste aún seguía roto—... Buenos días.

— _Hmph_ —emitió Uchiha, soltando a la joven de largos cabellos cuando empezó a removerse incómoda bajo su agarre. Se metió ambas manos a los bolsillos y, caminando en dirección a la ventana del salón, habló con un tono de voz amenazante que Hinata, increíblemente, no logró advertir—. ¿No saludas a Hyūga, Sakura?

Inmediatamente, Sakura alzó la mirada y notó el ceño sumamente fruncido del hombre al pasar a su lado y tragó grueso; Sasuke parecía querer fulminarla con la mirada, por el mero hecho de no haber respondido al saludo de Hinata. Sus cejas se juntaron y exclamó entre dientes—. Hola, Hinata.

—Oh... —La aludida asintió, extrañada del actuar de la de ojos verdes, mas no dijo nada al respecto. Dio un par de pasos, dispuesta a irse a su respectivo asiento, pero se paró de pronto y miró al Uchiha que se había quedado apoyado sobre el cristal, sonriéndole con un extraño sentimiento que no quiso ponerse a identificar—. ¿Uchiha-san? No sea tan duro con Sakura-san, por favor.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, no obstante cabeceó, dando así una vaga afirmación a la petición de Hinata. Esta simple acción hizo que ella sonriera un poco más, dándose por satisfecha con tan simple respuesta. Quiso retomar su camino, pero, de pronto, notó cómo Sakura se tensaba justo cuando pasó a su lado; cómo empezaba a respirar con irregularidad y su frente se cubría de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, se colocó frente a ella y le miró sumamente preocupada.

—Sakura-san, ¿estás bien?

Pero ésta no contestó y sólo atinó a levantarse bruscamente de su asiento, logrando que la silla cayese hacia atrás, haciendo un fuerte ruido que resonó con molestia en esas cuatro paredes; luego, la chica salió del salón a paso rápido, apretando los puños y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada al pasar al lado del azabache que se cruzó de brazos y sonreía con malicia.

—¿Sakura-san?

—Déjala, Hyūga —Sasuke llamó su atención, mirándola por unos segundos antes de dirigirse hacia su propio asiento—. Seguro que está menstruando.

—¡U-Uchiha-san! —Hinata gritó, notablemente ruborizada, apretando el maletín contra su pecho; mas, el azabache no se molestó en agregar nada más, y la ignoró al regresar su oscura mirada a la ventana que tenía al lado.

La joven de cabellera azulina suspiró y dirigió sus ojos hacia la entrada del salón, donde Sakura había desaparecido, notando cómo la susodicha estaba apoyada en la puerta, mientras la miraba con el ceño sumamente fruncido, demostrándole así un inexplicable odio que la hizo retroceder un poco asustada. Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la médula y desvió la mirada, pensando qué le sucedía a la joven de cabello excéntrico o qué pudo haberle hecho para que la mirase así de pronto.

Por otro lado, Sakura detrás de la puerta miraba a través de la ventanilla a Hinata, con un descomunal odio que la hizo temblar debido a la intensidad de sus emociones. Primero había pensado que su incomodidad hacia la joven Hyūga había sido por su buen cuerpo; que, _a lo mejor_ , eran celos de que Hinata tuviese grandes senos, y ella apenas podía rellenar el sostén; o, _tal vez_ , la repentina atención que Naruto le dedicaba de un día para otro, dejando a la de cabellos cortos en segundo plano.

Sakura atribuía ese sentimiento a que el chico que se la pasaba detrás de ella, hostigándola para que aceptase una cita con él, ahora estuviera saliendo con la tímida Hyūga; a lo mejor, pensó, eran los típicos celos que una amiga sentía cuando le quitaban a su amigo _y/o_ eterno enamorado. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, Haruno supo que era más que eso; se dio cuenta, la noche anterior, que la rabia que sentía por Hinata era porque, en parte, era la principal _culpable_ de que Uchiha Sasuke la arrebatara de su inocencia de una manera tan brutal y humillante, que se odiaba a sí misma en el momento que empezó a disfrutarlo.

Sasuke había sido demasiado brusco en sus acciones, a pesar de que ella le dijo reiteradas veces que aún era virgen; él no tuvo compasión de ella en ningún momento, y todas las palabras y miradas pícaras que le dedicó ese día, esfumaron su hipnótico efecto en cuanto entraron a la habitación del moreno.

En cuanto la puerta se había cerrado, el azabache la cogió con fuerza de los brazos y chocó sus labios contra los de ella, guiándola a trompicones hacia una pared para mantenerla totalmente quieta; y Sakura había sonreído entonces, pensando en lo desesperado que seguramente estaría el Uchiha por hacer _aquello_ con ella. Siendo besada con descomunal hambre, la de cabellos rosas apenas podía responder a sus roces; los labios de Sasuke se movían frenéticos y su lengua se colaba sin contemplaciones. Por fortuna, logró zafarse del fuerte agarre, para luego pasar sus delgados brazos sobre el cuello del hombre, acercándole más a ella y sentir de nuevo esa agradable sensación de cuando sus pechos se rozaban en cada movimiento con el amplio torso de él.

—Sasuke-kun… —Jadeó cuando él soltó sus labios y atacó con fiereza su blanco cuello, mordiéndolo con saña y lamiéndolo como si vida dependiese de ello, haciéndola gemir extasiada. Llevó una de sus manos hacia los negros cabellos del Uchiha y los cogió, apretándolos cada vez con más fuerza cuando acariciaba su cintura, llegando hasta su espalda descubierta, causándole un placentero escalofrío con sólo el roce de sus dedos.

Sakura estaba realmente contenta, se sentía nerviosa, pero también se sentía deseada. Cuando el moreno llevó ambas manos hacia su trasero y lo apretó enérgico, ella dio un pequeño bote, haciendo que su cuerpo se juntase más al contrario, y sintiese un interesante bulto chocar contra su estómago; gimió ante esto y llevó sus manos hacia los hombros del joven, separándose de inmediato al marearse un poco por el cúmulo de emociones.

—E-espera, Sasuke-kun… —exclamó, boqueando agitada, buscando recuperar el aire perdido debido al fervor de los besos; sin embargo, el aludido ignoró sus palabras por completo y volvió a arremeter contra su boca. Alzándola en el aire de pronto, había hecho que, _inconscientemente_ , le rodeara con sus piernas, logrando así sentir aquélla dureza restregarse sin reparo con su intimidad.

Haruno jadeó ante la sensación, apretando más sus piernas contra el Uchiha para que, bajo ningún motivo, se alejase. Se restregó desesperada, buscando satisfacer aquél ardor que empezaba a extenderse por todo su vientre y amenazaba con explotar.

—Ah, _Sasuke-kun..._

En un momento inesperado, Sasuke detuvo sus besos, logrando que Sakura jadease gozosa mientras volvía a buscar su boca, anhelosa; no obstante, las siguientes palabras emitidas por el Uchiha frenaron en seco sus intenciones:

—Aunque no tengas nada de tetas, y tu culo apenas compense un poco la forma de tu cuerpo, _ni as_ _í_ tienes una sola cosa que me excite, Sakura.

—¿Qu-qué? —preguntó, alzando sus enormes verdes ojos hacia los negros de él, boquiabierta por sus repentinos vocablos—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has dicho, Sasuke-kun?

—¿Eres sorda? He dicho que no tienes nada que me excite —E, ignorando cómo Sakura palidecía y temblaba ligeramente, continuó hablándole con sorna; asaltando de nuevo su cuello, mordiéndolo al punto de dejar una muy notoria marca que hizo gritar a la joven, sacándola de su estupor—. Sin tetas, con una frente enorme, y un cabello ridículo… ¿realmente creías que me iba a interesar en ti? Vaya que eres estúpida.

—Pe-pero, mi amor…

—¡Deja de llamarme así, joder! —Enfurecido, Uchiha se pegó más a ella y le agarró de los brazos, llevándolos arriba de su cabeza para inmovilizarla.

Negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, Haruno intentó deshacerse del agarre, pero era obvio que el moreno era más fuerte que ella—. Sa-Sasuke-kun... Me-me lastimas.

—¿No era esto lo que querías, _mi amor_? —Sasuke habló con notable sarcasmo y volvió a atacar sus labios, mordiéndole con furia el labio inferior, al punto de hacerla sangrar porque, _por fin_ , se lo había reventado.

La chica de cabellos rosas retiró de inmediato el rostro hacia un lado, adolorida, mas, eso sólo sirvió como distracción para que el azabache le quitara el vestido de un tirón, asombrando a la misma Sakura.

— _¡Kya!_ —gritó ella, teniendo como reacción inmediata cubrirse el pecho con ambos brazos, una vez que los sintió libres; pero, esa acción provocó que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño, realmente cabreado, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sakura tembló cuando él puso más fuerza en el agarre de sus muñecas con el fin de que dejara de taparse—. ¡No!

—No seas ridícula, Sakura, que esa repentina timidez no te queda ni a fuerzas. Deja de actuar de una puta vez, ¿quieres? El _teatrito_ de pudibunda te ha quedado pésimo —dijo entre dientes y, separando a la chica de la pared, la llevó en brazos hasta tirarla a la cama, sin una pizca de delicadeza—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? —interrogó sonriendo con ironía, mientras se pasaba una mano por los desordenados cabellos.

—¡Espera, Sasuke-kun! —Imploró la chica, botando por fin gruesas lágrimas de sus verdes ojos, mientras alzaba una mano para evitar que el otro se acercase más a ella, y con la otra seguía empeñada en cubrirse el busto—. ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! Tú... ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Este no es el Sasuke-kun que conozco!

Sasuke rió ante sus palabras.

—¡Qué vas a saber tú cómo soy yo!

Alejándose un poco de ella, se empezó a desabrochar con abrumadora lentitud la camisa de botones que traía, dejando su pecho cada vez más al descubierto. Esto aturdió a Sakura por un instante, haciéndola entreabrir la boca, a la vez que un ligero rubor se posaba en sus mejillas.

—Tú no me conoces ni una mierda, estúpida niña superficial —Continuó, notando la expresión confundida de ella. Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante ello—. Mírate, como idiota babeando _solamente_ por mi físico. De verdad que eres igual que todas, interesadas y caprichosas, _una más del montón_. Vaya desperdicio de noche contigo.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Sakura de su momentáneo estupor.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —refutó ella, enderezándose en la cama y dejando de cubrirse el pecho para alzarse sobre sus rodillas; acunó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su cara al suyo—. Yo sé que te sientes solo, Sasuke-kun. Que buscas mujeres para no sentir esta cama fría, que ninguna logra llenarte de amor y consuelo, que perdiste a tu familia en un terrible incendio, que-…

Abriendo los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, Sasuke exclamó—. ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? —Recobrando su expresión furiosa, empezó a gritar, asustándola pero sin lograr que le soltase—. ¡Responde! ¡¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?!

—Yo…

Cogiendo uno de sus brazos para intentar quitársela de encima, Uchiha sonrió con maldad—. Eres una maldita entrometida, ¿lo sabías?

—No... ¡No! —Sakura negó, acercándose más a él—. Yo me preocupo por ti, ¡lo hago más que cualquier otra! Yo quiero que estés bien, quiero que te des cuenta de que estoy aquí para ti —Sintiendo sus labios temblar, siguió sollozando—. Por favor, ¡déjame ayudarte! Sasuke-kun, si tú no eres feliz, yo _tampoco_ lo soy. Yo... ¡yo te amo!

Y, sin darle lugar a replicar, Sakura pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le atrajo hacia ella para besarle con ansias, sintiendo el sabor de sus lágrimas cuando éstas llegaron a sus labios, mezclándose con el sabor de menta que emanaban los contrarios.

—Sasuke-kun, _por favor_ , déjame demostrarte _cuánto te amo._

Al ver que Sasuke no hacía ningún movimiento por apartarla, Haruno entrecerró la mirada, decidiéndose por fin a profundizar el contacto. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, incitándole al Uchiha a abrir más la boca para poder introducir su lengua; sonrió entremedio del ósculo cuando el moreno alzó los brazos hasta su espalda y la acercó más hacia él, correspondiendo a la caricia con más ímpetu.

 _«¿Que me amas, dices?»._ Después de unos segundos, Uchiha cortó el contacto para buscar el broche del sostén de la de cabellos rosas y, de inmediato, quitárselo de un solo movimiento, hasta romperlo en el trayecto. Tiró la prenda hacia el suelo y miró los senos de Sakura, aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír—. Y tú... ¿Piensas que me voy a creer esa mierda de que me amas?

—¡Es la verdad! —exclamó rápidamente Sakura, sintiendo el frío colarse por la amplia ventana de la habitación, haciendo que sus botones rosas se endurecieran. Ya no le importaba tanto estar desnuda frente al moreno; en ese momento, estaba sincerándose con él, estaba demostrándole sus sentimientos.

Si quería a Sasuke para ella, debía mantenerse bajo control. Sasuke sería suyo porque era la única que le amaba de verdad.

—Créeme cuando te digo que yo, Sasuke-kun —Se abrazó a él, sintiendo con regocijo sus pequeños senos rozarse con el pecho del otro, haciéndola suspirar—, te amo tanto que me duele.

Uchiha sonrió al escuchar a Sakura decir aquello. _«Patética»,_ pensó para sí mismo, sintiendo asqueado el roce de las pequeñas tetas de la de cabellos rosas; por eso prefería a las de grandes senos, porque tenían de dónde agarrar a la hora de estar en un punto culminante. Sakura era una tremenda decepción en ese campo.

—Tú no me amas, Sakura. No seas ridícula y deja de decir estupideces.

—Te amo —Repitió muy segura, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él—. Si estás conmigo, seríamos realmente felices, ¡te lo juro!

—Sakura…

—¡Haría todo por ti, _lo que sea_!

—Ya basta. —Gruñó.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun, déjame estar a tu lado —repitió, sonriendo levemente y sintiendo sus lágrimas resbalar por sus ruborizadas mejillas.

 _¡_ _Al fin se hab_ _í_ _a declarado al Uchiha!_ Nunca había tenido tanto valor como en ese momento, había sido una cobarde; pero ella se convencía a sí misma que estaba esperando la situación idónea. Separándose un poco, miró fijamente los oscuros pozos que la volvían loca y sintió su corazón palpitar acelerado ante la emoción de ser observada por él.

—Sasuke-kun, _á_ _mame como yo a ti._

El de cabello negro frunció el entrecejo ante las palabras de la Haruno; la muy idiota se estaba confesando y él ya no aguantaba tanta verborrea. Tenía una jodida erección entre los pantalones y, _desgraciadamente_ , sólo Sakura podía ayudarlo a desahogarse; sinceramente, ya estaba harto de acudir a su mano cada vez que tenía una tienda de campaña dentro de sus pantalones.

Aventurándose a desabrochar de una buena vez sus pantalones, bajándoselos junto con el bóxer hasta dejarlos caer al piso, notó a la muchacha totalmente roja como tomate, llevar su mirada hacia abajo; sonrió socarrón cuando ella habló entre susurros.

—Di-dijiste que no te excitaba... pero, mírate —Sakura sonrió conmovida, alzando una mano y atreviéndose, algo temerosa, a posarla sobre esa rigidez; la acarició a tientas, complacida al provocar que Sasuke se tensara. Susurró, asombrada al darse cuenta del líquido que sobresalía de la punta—. E-está grande.

Uchiha rodó la mirada, mas emitió un suspiro al sentir las manos de la joven recorrer su longitud sin escrúpulos, por lo que la empujó bruscamente con una mano hacia la cama, haciéndola gritar cuando su espalda tocó el colchón. Se colocó sobre ella, separando sus piernas con sus rodillas para terminar de arrebatarle las bragas de encaje que traía todavía puestas, de un sólo tirón—. ¿Crees que se me ha puesto dura por verte? _¿A ti?_ Por favor, deja de humillarte —Bajó sus labios hacia los senos de la Haruno y empezó a succionarlos con fuerza, haciéndola poner una mueca adolorida—. Ya te dije que tú no me provocas nada; me decepcionaste _bastante_. Si mi polla se ha puesto así, ha sido por pensar en otra mujer.

La fuerte declaración hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos a más no poder, sintiendo su corazón detenerse por un par de segundos—. ¿Có-cómo?

Sasuke continuó su labor de morder la blanca piel de la joven, hasta que llegó a los rosados pezones que mordió con fiereza.

—Yo no miento; era cierto cuando te dije no me provocas nada, ni un poco de deseo —Levantó su cabeza, mirando con regocijo el dolor que dejaban entrever los ojos de la Haruno, a través de sus oscuros mechones de cabello—. No me lograste excitar con tus besos, _mucho menos_ cuando vi tus vergonzosas tetas y tu falta de curvas —Pasó de nuevo la lengua sobre la aréola del pezón derecho, llevando una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de la mujer—. Me he tenido que imaginar a una de las tantas mujeres con las que he follado para poder ponerme duro, ya que tú no has hecho otra cosa que no sea joderme con tu _absurda_ palabrería de mierda.

—¡No! Mis sentimientos por... _Ah_ , por ti... ¡Son reales! —gritó, regañándose mentalmente por disfrutar los actos del hombre que no paraba de menospreciarla en cada caricia; no obstante, no pudo evitarlo, _era Sasuke-kun despu_ _é_ _s de todo_. Además, le estaba gustando _demasiado_ sentirle tan cerca de ella—. Si dices que no te... _¡Ah!_ Provoco nada, entonces, ¿po-por qué sigues besándome y acariciándome de esta manera? —Sollozó, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del Uchiha, atrayéndole más hacia sí, y siguiera mamando de su seno—. ¿Por qué haces esto, Sasuke-kun?

—Simplemente porque quiero follar —respondió casi de inmediato—. Lo habría hecho con Ino, pero escuché que está en sus días.

Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su amiga salir de los labios que, hacía no mucho, habían estado sobre una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo; sin embargo, sonrió con regocijo en su interior cuando supo del período menstrual de la rubia. Gracias a eso, ella ahora estaba disfrutando de un Sasuke desnudo que, frente a ella, sacaba un preservativo de uno de los cajones en la mesa junto a la cama y, con suma habilidad, rompía el envoltorio con sus dientes.

—¿Con esa _puerca_? —cuestionó destilando acidez en el mote con el que llamaba a la joven de ojos cielo—. Ino ya tiene al tonto de Sai, no tiene caso que la busques para tener sexo.

Uchiha la miró y alzó una ceja, sin dejar de acomodarse fácilmente el condón sobre su miembro, sin necesidad de poner atención a lo que hacía.

—¿Y?

Sakura boqueó, ofendida—. « _¡¿Y?!»_ Ella _ya_ tiene novio, ¡no la necesitas!

—Sakura, me he jodido también a mujeres casadas; que Ino tenga novio me importa un carajo.

En realidad, el azabache sólo buscaba a mujeres solteras para pasar el rato, pues le eran más fáciles de persuadir; pero, cansado del estúpido drama que estaba haciendo la Haruno, tuvo que acudir a una tonta mentira que ella se tragó sin problemas. Sasuke le abrió más las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas para acabar con aquello de una jodida vez; si seguía escuchando las sandeces de Sakura, a este paso acabaría perdiendo la excitación de su pene y se frustraría otra vez, como venía pasándole hacía unos días.

—Tú fuiste mi única opción, ¿ya? No tenía ganas de ir a un bar, y como tú estás tan obsesionada conmigo, no fue difícil convencerte. —Se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a atrapar entre sus dientes ese rosáceo punto de su piel que la hizo suspirar.

—Entonces, no... ¿no te importa que mis senos sean pequeños? —preguntó ella, evadiendo la acusación que la hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, que nada tenía que ver con la boca de Sasuke; ella _no_ estaba obsesionada, lo que sentía por ese hombre era amor de verdad, ella se lo demostraría. Cohibida por ver cómo Sasuke soltaba su pezón de pronto, volvió a llamarle—. ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Me fastidia _bastante,_ es como hacerlo con una cría de nueve años —respondió, acomodándose para que ambas intimidades se rozasen satisfactoriamente, sacándole un fuerte gemido a la chica que la incitó, además, a levantar más las caderas para obtener un contacto mucho más profundo. Sasuke correspondió al rozar su miembro sobre el clítoris hinchado y necesitado de la joven, mojándose de paso con los jugos que desprendía por su exuberante excitación—. Mírate, pareces una perra en celo.

Ella gimió, ignorando otro de sus insultos y alzó sus piernas, enredándolas en la ancha cintura del azabache.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor... Rápido.

 _«Rogando por tener mi polla dentro de ti, ¿eh?»._ Levantándose un poco, logró su cometido de hacer bufar a la Haruno por alejarla del contacto tan placentero que estaba experimentando, expresando entre risas—. Qué pena me das, _presidenta._

Dejando de reír de golpe, Sasuke evadió los besos que la mujer intentaba darle y dijo, con voz cortante y firme, algo que la hizo frenar en seco.

Aprovechando que Sakura había desistido de sus intenciones y se quedaba totalmente quieta, Uchiha la penetró de golpe, haciéndola gritar con evidente dolor; sin apiadarse de sus constantes súplicas en las que ella le llamaba y le pedía que parase, aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas.

La de hebras rosas sintió sus entrañas desgarrarse a cada acometida, al punto de que se atrevió a rasguñar la espalda del hombre con la intención de que dejase de lastimarla; sin embargo, esto empeoró cuando él volvió a repetirle aquellas palabras que la hicieron sollozar con fuerza, mientras gemía en su oído un nombre que no era el de ella.

 _Vaya manera de perder la virginidad._

Por increíble que pareciese, y después del _shock_ inicial que tuvo al rememorar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, Sakura empezó a analizar la situación con más calma, llegando a la conclusión de que, a pesar de todo, le alegraba bastante haber tenido su primera experiencia sexual con el chico de sus sueños, el hombre que ella amaba; realmente, después de un par de duras estocadas, lo había disfrutado, aunque luego sus dolores le recordasen la _intensidad_ que tuvo Sasuke para con ella.

Estar con un hombre por primera vez la hizo sentir muy bien. Al principio, todavía no podía creer que tenía el caliente, duro y grande pene de Uchiha Sasuke dentro de ella, arremetiendo con fiereza; y, a pesar de que la tela del condón no la hubiese dejado experimentar a plenitud la carne venosa del miembro, estaba contenta. Excitada, había movido sus caderas con un frenesí tal que pronto se convirtió en una lucha por ver quién empujaba con más fuerza para llegar más rápido al clímax.

Incluso cuando él sólo la había besado profundamente, la Haruno se sintió en el puto cielo, a punto de explotar de éxtasis.

Sin embargo, toda aquella felicidad se había venido en picada cuando, casi llegando al punto culminante de placer, él había gemido el nombre de _«aquella mujer»_ que él tanto había mencionado sólo para compararla y dejarla en ridículo. Sintió desconectarse del mundo por completo, escuchando nada más los crujidos que emitió su corazón al estarse rompiendo, mientras Sasuke la seguía embistiendo, aumentando por momentos la velocidad de sus movimientos; las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus verdes ojos cuando él ya no pudo callarse los gemidos, acompañados del nombre que terminó de destruir sus ilusiones con el hombre encima de ella. Ya nada importaba ahora, sus sueños estaban rotos.

Física y emocionalmente, Haruno Sakura había colapsado.

Ni siquiera llegó a sentir el momento en que Sasuke, después de invocar sin cesar a aquella mujer con tanta devoción, explotó en un largo y fuerte orgasmo que provocó que se dejara caer encima del hombro izquierdo de ella, a la vez que respiraba pesadamente, buscando recuperar el aire perdido por su inminente liberación. Ella no logró llegar al éxtasis como él, y era más que obvio que Sasuke no la ayudaría con ello. Después de que escuchó ese nombre, así fuese en un suave murmullo que se confundía con los constantes gruñidos, la excitación que sintió al estar conectada con Sasuke se desvaneció, y ahora sólo podía sentir la pérdida de su inocencia y su orgullo.

En el momento que Uchiha por fin pudo recobrarse de su letargo en el paraíso, soltó un pesado suspiro y salió rápidamente del cuerpo de Sakura, sin delicadeza, haciéndola gemir adolorida por el vacío en su centro; se tiró a un lado de la joven y se apoyó en el cabezal de la cama, mirando hacia el techo con una extraña expresión taciturna, nunca antes vista en él.

Después de procesar lo que había sucedido en esos breves instantes, la de cabellos rosáceos al fin reaccionó y salió de su trance; lloró como si no hubiera un mañana, sin poder moverse, pues su centro femenino ardía como el infierno, y todavía tenía los vestigios de un orgasmo frustrado. Tuvo la intención de ayudarse con sus propios dedos, tal y como lo había hecho hacía unas horas en el baño de su casa, pero no quería quedar más en ridículo frente al azabache.

Por otro lado, Sasuke la había ignorado por completo una vez que tuvo su propia satisfacción y, del mismo cajón donde había unas cuantas tiras de condones, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros corrientes; chasqueó la lengua y se metió uno a la boca a regañadientes — _odiaba_ ese tipo de cigarros. Luego de prenderlo, retuvo el humo en su interior unos segundos antes de sacarlo con lentitud, sin dejar de ver el blanco techo que cubría aquella habitación, se puso a pensar en muchas cosas que, últimamente, le estaban haciendo la vida más complicada; empero, no pudo seguir divagando cuando sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la Haruno abrazarse a sí misma, buscando acallar los sollozos que salían de sus labios de un leve tono rojo debido a la intensidad de los besos que compartieron hacía poco; rodó la mirada y gruñó por lo bajo al verla temblar, mas no hizo amago de prestarle mucha atención; se merecía aquél dolor por ser tan estúpida.

— _Ya cierra la maldita boca._

* * *

Sakura parpadeó repetidas veces, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y regresando a la cruda realidad que la rodeaba. Llevó sus verdes ojos hacia el frente y vio, con inusual furia, mientras una lágrima traicionera corría por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, a Hinata conversar de lo más entretenida con alguien a través del móvil que tenía sujeto contra su oreja derecha; Haruno dedujo que seguramente se trataba del tonto de Naruto, y que, _probablemente_ , le estaría avisando a su novia que llegaría tarde de nuevo a clases.

—Naruto idiota...

Sin embargo, no había sido realmente ver a Hinata lo que la hizo rabiar. La cara que traía Uchiha Sasuke, mientras se le quedaba mirando a la Hyūga con un sentimiento muy diferente y desconocido a los que mostró la noche anterior, cuando la trató como basura, era algo realmente inverosímil que hizo que sus entrañas se retorcieran de la cólera. Si no supiera que era Sasuke de quien estaba hablando, casi podía jurar que él miraba a Hinata con algo parecido a la añoranza y, para variar, un _descomunal_ deseo.

Pero, Sakura, siendo una experta en el arte de observar minuciosamente al Uchiha, pudo notar con facilidad que había algo _más_ , algo que él había dejado a la vista sin darse cuenta. Sasuke parecía emanar de sus oscuros ojos un poco de _¿culpa?_ Era extraño.

Quiso seguir encontrando otra rara señal en su mirada, no obstante, Uchiha giró a verla de pronto, haciéndola respingar. Sintió un horrible presentimiento cuando vio que estaba sonriendo burlonamente, a la vez que indicaba con la cabeza a la Hyūga; le vio mover los labios y, entonces, abrió los ojos como platos al entender su mensaje.

Haruno apretó más los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y chasqueó la lengua, mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de aquél ambiente que, si era sincera, sólo la ponía más ansiosa.

 _«Tú nunca serás como ella»_

 _«Hinata...»_

Sus pasos enfurecidos la llevaron hasta el baño de mujeres, cerrando la puerta tras de ella con fuerza. Afortunadamente no había nadie pues, en esos momentos, Sakura estaba tan cabreada que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo; terminó pateando uno de los cubículos con tanta fuerza, que rompió una de las bisagras de la puerta.

 _«Joder, Hinata...»_

Se llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro y profirió un grito de rabia combinado con dolor; su pecho empezó a doler de nuevo, pero bien sabía que las heridas físicas no tenían nada que ver.

 _«Estás tan jodidamente estrecha, ah...»_

Hinata. Hinata. ¡Hinata! Sakura ahora odiaba ese nombre con todas sus fuerzas; se sentía terriblemente resentida y furiosa con la joven de cabellos azulinos. Indirectamente, Hinata había echado a perder su _primera_ _vez_ con su adorado Sasuke-kun pues, _«Hinata»_ era el nombre de aquella mujer que Sasuke mencionó con tanto anhelo, con tanto ahínco, mientras derramaba su semilla en el interior femenino de la de cabellos rosas.

 _«No sabes lo loco que me vuelves, Hinata»_

Haruno apoyó las manos sobre el lavamanos y levantó levemente el rostro, observándose en el espejo que tenía al frente; a pesar de que antes se había recriminado a sí misma su apariencia, se había aceptado un poco. Pero, eso antes de saber que Sasuke-kun sería un hijo de puta, humillándola porque prefería el cuerpo voluptuoso de la Hyūga. _¿Por qué Hinata?_ Además del exuberante pecho, Sakura no encontró nada más en el cuerpo de la Hyūga que llamase la atención.

Sus verdes ojos eran muchísimo mejor que los perlados de Hinata; incluso, se atrevía a decir que los ojos de la joven de piel pálida daban miedo, ya que parecían carecer de pupilas. ¿Era su cabello acaso? Todavía recordaba cuando, hacía un año, la gente había creado el _ridículo_ rumor de que a Sasuke le atraían las mujeres de cabello largo; pero, _increíblemente_ , nunca había reparado en el de Hinata. Al contrario, el azabache se había fijado en ella, cuyo cabello era rosa y apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

La actitud y personalidad de Hinata tampoco era la gran cosa, pues tendía a ponerse sumamente nerviosa con todo lo que la rodeaba, al punto de que a veces se desmayaba por la presión; a diferencia de Sakura que, al ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, debía tener _siempre_ una actitud perseverante y positiva, además de imponer _sin falla alguna_ su palabra a base de la espontaneidad para expresarse, demostrando lo mejor de su liderazgo.

La de cabellos rosas siguió despotricando contra la Hyūga, mientras se juraba a sí misma demostrarle a _su_ Sasuke-kun que ella era _mil veces mejor_ que esa enana de cuerpo regordete y personalidad tímida y sosa.

A pesar del daño emocional y físico que el Uchiha dejó en ella, Sakura no podía dejar de amarlo con todo su corazón.

Tal vez estaba portándose como una idiota masoquista porque él ya le había dejado en claro que no la amaba; sin embargo, así tuviese que sufrir más desplantes por parte del Uchiha, ella seguiría en su lucha. Sakura le mostraría a Sasuke que su amor era verdadero y que se olvidase del deseo de llevarse a Hinata a la cama pues, al parecer, ella sería su _próxima víctima._

Para su fortuna, y para desgracia del Uchiha, Hinata no sería una presa fácil. Ella no tenía ningún tipo de interés en nadie que no fuese su estúpido novio; quien, a su vez, era el mejor amigo— _casi hermano_ —de Sasuke. La suerte estaba de su lado... por el momento. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke olvidase a Hyūga Hinata, y volviera a caer en la desesperación de recurrir a la Haruno.

Sakura alzó una mano y la posó sobre el gran espejo, entrecerrando la mirada con determinación y sonriendo levemente, al mismo tiempo que sus mofletes enrojecían.

—Y yo estaré ahí para ti, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** La yakuza [ヤクザ] es el equivalente del crimen organizado; es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII. La Yakuza moderna ha extendido sus actividades a la corrupción bancaria y política.

 **²:** Este filete de 226 gramos se sirve en el restaurante Aragawa, en Tokio. La cuenta por lo general termina con un promedio de 370 dólares por persona.

 **³:** Escuela Secundaria, Preparatoria Fukiai [神戸市立葺合高等学校], ubicada en Kōbe, Japón.

 ** _₄_ : **Higashi Yuenchi, solía ser un área recreativa para extranjeros y un montón de deportes internacionales. Alberga un famoso festival de iluminación que se celebra cada invierno.

 ** _₅_ : **Los Genkan [玄関] son áreas de entrada tradicionales japonesas para una casa o un departamento, como una combinación de un porche y un tapete de bienvenida. La función primaria del genkan es para quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la parte principal de la casa.

 ** _₆_ : **Al entrar, los zapatos normalmente se voltean hacia la puerta para que se puedan poner fácilmente a la salida.

* * *

 **¡Dios, sí! ¡Por fin acabé! \\(T^T)/**

 **Según la aplicación donde escribo, aquí hay cincuenta páginas más o menos; pero sé que me miente, así que son como 21,100 palabras** **—** **¿o más?** **—** **, quitando lo que ya dije al principio.**

 **¡Uff! Sí, ya sé, que seguro más de una piensa que esto no parece un SasuHina... Y tiene razón, no lo es: es un SasuHinaNaru (lol). Pero, ya hablando en serio, la escena SS** **—** **que luego se volvi** **ó** **anti (:v)** **—** **est** **á** **en mis planes; lo estaba en los originales, lo sigue estando y seguir** **á** **estando, pero por una buena raz** **ó** **n que, me temo, no puedo confesar por el momento.**

 **[No, no soy SasuSaku de clóset (se persigna a sí misma), pero sí escribo de ellos dos gracias a mi nueva faceta de Multishipper... ¡Y un carajo! Nada dulce, es por chantaje de amistad, ¿eh? XD ¿Cómo es posible? Los retos que se pone una misma —y le ponen. ¿Qué si me gusta? Hacerlos sufrir, pues claro. ¿Seguiré haciéndolo? Si muero de aburrimiento, tal vez. ¿De qué estoy hablando? Ni yo misma lo sé]**

 **Como sea, como vieron, mi Sasuke** **—** **s** **í** **, m** **í** **o, porque aqu** **í** **le manejo a mi puto antojo** **—** **no es la blanca paloma que quieren. No porque la historia tenga SasuHina les voy a dar su dosis de melosidad... Bueno, s** **í** **les voy a dar su melosidad,** **¡** **pero no porque sea SasuHina! (Inserte meme de Will Smith).**

 **Ya ni yo me entiendo... Ja, ja.**

 **En fin, ¿cuántas dispuestas a dejar la historia ya? XD Vale, éste tipo de cosas seguirán pasando, como ya dije, así que si siguen aquí... Advertidas quedáis**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
